Tsunami
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: A un moment crucial de leur vie, Milo et Angelo se retrouvent bénévoles. Ils doivent venir en aide aux victimes d'un terrible Tsunami qui a ravagé le Japon. Là-bas, ils rencontrerons Camus et Mu, tous deux médecins. A leurs côtés, parviendront-ils à retrouver la foi? Ou bien sont-ils condamnés à rester éternellement ce qu'ils sont?
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Alors me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction: Tsunami. En réalité cette fiction est écrite depuis un certain temps déjà, mais elle était sur mon petit pc, qui était HS depuis un certain temps (oui certains d'entre vous pourront remarquer que la technologie et moi, ça ne fait pas bon ménage :p). _

_J'espère que vous aimerez! _

_N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur facebook: Little-Dolls24's World. Ou partout ailleurs :p_

_Bisouuuuus!_

* * *

Aéroport de Los Angeles, six heures dix-sept. Milo pesta pour la vingtième fois en moins d'une heure, cherchant d'un regard encore embué de sommeil le numéro de son vol sur le panneau d'affichage. A quelle heure était-il censé décoller au juste ? Sept heures et quart ? Sept heure trente ? Dans tous les cas il était en retard, et le nombre incalculable de vacanciers qui avaient évidemment décidé de partir le même jour que lui lui promettait une course contre la montre ce matin. Si seulement il avait pu être quelqu'un d'important, il aurait été en droit de passer devant tout le monde. Oui. Mais il n'était pas quelqu'un d'important. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à se glisser dans la longue file d'attente et prier pour que tout se passe bien.

Il pouvait déjà presque imaginer le savon qu'Aiolia lui passerait si jamais il ratait son avion. A croire que son meilleur ami était pressé de le voir s'en aller. Meilleur ami qui d'ailleurs lui avait déjà laissé plus de dix messages auxquels il n'avait jamais répondu. Evidemment, traîné hors du lit par une rouquine plus que ponctuelle, Aiolia l'attendait déjà depuis plus d'une heure. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était en retard ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si sa dernière soirée américaine avait été un peu plus arrosée que prévu, et ce n'était pas non plus sa faute s'il avait rencontré ce grand blond si sexy, tout comme ce n'était toujours pas sa faute si ce même blond sexy lui avait proposé de finir la nuit dans son lit et enfin, ce n'était pas sa faute si son réveil était tombé en panne. Bon d'accord il l'avait peut-être légèrement brutalisé pour qu'il se taise mais tout de même…ce n'était qu'un détail.

Bon au moins il avait trouvé son vol maintenant : départ pour Miyagi à sept heure vingt-cinq. Il avait plutôt intérêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure et, très franchement, il n'était pas certain que cette ribambelle de gamins qui peinaient à traîner leurs énormes valises Winnie l'ourson derrière eux et barraient le passage à tout le monde était encourageante. Surtout si leurs parents continuaient à leur hurler dessus de cette façon, non. Il soupira tout en s'appuyant contre sa valise : à quoi avait-il pensé le jour où il avait rempli ce formulaire de bénévole ? Lui qui n'était même jamais parti en vacances avec sa famille abandonnait maintenant tous ses repères pour partir un an à l'autre bout du monde. Ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable…il n'avait jamais été raisonnable.

Le Japon…c'était un autre continent, un autre monde pour lui. Tout ce qu'il savait sur ce beau pays il l'avait appris grâce aux énormes livres d'images qu'il avait un jour gagnés à un jeu télévisé. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il ait jamais gagné, d'ailleurs. Et les seuls livres qu'il possédait, aussi. D'abord il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, sachant qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais l'opportunité de s'y rendre. Et puis il y avait eu cette terrible catastrophe qui s'y était abattue. Une catastrophe dont on avait parlé dans le monde entier et qui l'avait touché. Il avait voulu se rendre utile. Il avait voulu être quelqu'un pour une fois. Quelqu'un qui resterait gravé dans les esprits de ceux qu'il aurait aidés. Alors il avait rempli ce formulaire et maintenant, un mois plus tard, il était dans cet aéroport, au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : partir en courant.

- Suivant…Monsieur s'il vous plaît, on n'a pas toute la journée.

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, Milo souffla pour se donner contenance et s'avança vers la jeune femme à lunettes qui lui lançait un regard noir, certainement très contrariée de perdre cinq minutes de sa pause-café à cause de lui. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire tout en lui tendant son passeport qu'elle lui arracha des mains. Elle était décidément de très mauvaise humeur.

-Votre nom ?

-C'est indiqué-là, répondit-il, incrédule, en pointant du doigt la ligne sur laquelle était indiqué son nom.

-Je sais où c'est indiqué ! Je vous demande comment vous vous appelez !

Il la dévisagea d'un regard blasé : était-elle analphabète ou était-elle vraiment idiote ? Dans les deux cas, Milo était bien embêté par cette situation qui lui faisait perdre un temps précieux : il était maintenant sept heures moins le quart et il n'avait toujours pas avancé d'un iota. Visiblement, le monde était contre lui ce matin ça devait certainement être un signe. Cette mission était une mauvaise idée et…

-Votre nom !

-Milo. Milo Thunder .

Sans même lui répondre, la jeune brune tapota sur son clavier d'ordinateur avant de l'obliger à poser sa valise sur le tapis d'un mouvement peu sympathique du menton. Milo grimaça tout en s'exécutant : ce que les gens pouvaient être sympathiques quelques fois ! Il adorait leur bonne humeur matinale et leurs sourires resplendissants. Le grec se pencha un peu en avant : Bertha. Pas étonnant qu'elle fasse la tête avec un nom pareil !

-Vous pouvez y aller.

-Où est-ce que j'embarque ?

-C'est indiqué. Suivant !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Milo fut poussé sur le côté pour laisser place à un autre infortuné qui avait droit, comme lui, à l'humeur de dogue allemand de cette…ravissante jeune femme. Maintenant il se retrouvait seul comme un imbécile avec son billet d'avion dans la main gauche. Porte C134 ? Où était-ce d'abord ? Cet aéroport était presque aussi grand que la ville de Los Angeles elle-même c'en était affolant ! De toute façon, il devait d'abord retrouver Aiolia avant d'embarquer. Ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile de dénicher un grec en colère précédé d'une furie rousse…

-Milo !

-Je peux tout vous expliquer, anticipa le grec en voyant les regards terrifiants de colère de Marine et d'Aiolia réunis.

Si son meilleur ami était habituellement enclin à lui pardonner très facilement toutes les bêtises qu'il pouvait faire, une fois qu'il était entraîné par sa petite amie, il pouvait devenir presque aussi furibond qu'elle et ça, c'était très impressionnant à voir.

-Je ne doute pas que tu aies encore une excellente excuse, comme toujours d'ailleurs, mais cette fois c'est trop Milo ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps on t'attend au juste ?

Milo jeta un coup d'œil au cadran de sa montre : ah oui, quand même…

-Presque deux heures ?

-Presque deux heures ! On s'est levé à cinq heures du mat' pour toi, tu réalises ?

-Je suis désolé Aio…j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller et…

-Dis plutôt que tu as passé la nuit à t'envoyer en l'air ! Ce charmant jeune homme avait l'air plutôt contrarié d'être réveillé si tôt par une inconnue qui lui hurlait dessus.

Ah ? Il n'était pas encore parti, celui-là ? En même temps, après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, Milo pouvait très bien le comprendre. Face à lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Marine tapait du pied. Ce n'était visiblement pas le moment de plaisanter. Milo soupira tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher avec ses amis maintenant pas alors qu'il allait les quitter pour une année dans quelques minutes seulement. Alors, comme il se sentait incapable de répondre, il se contenta de s'approcher pour serrer la rouquine contre lui. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle se détendit et l'enlaça à son tour, non sans subir les protestations de son propre petit ami.

-A bientôt, Marine. Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant de soucis depuis tout ce temps. Au moins maintenant tu pourras profiter de tes soirées avec Aiolia sans redouter que je débarque à tout moment armé d'un casier de bières, mhm ?

-Idiot, répondit-elle simplement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, vous allez me manquer, toi et tes plans foireux pour me ruiner mes soirées, fais attention à toi.

Décidément, personne ne pouvait résister à la mine triste que Milo employait pour se tirer de toutes les situations qui tournaient à son désavantage : ni Marine, ni Aiolia, qui se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'il eut à peine fait trois pas dans sa direction. Les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis l'âge des couches culottes et des tétines. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble dans n'importe quelle situation si bien que, tous les deux, ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés au jardin d'enfants parce que leurs parents travaillaient tard, derrière un banc d'école parce qu'ils y étaient obligés, dans une salle de cinéma parce qu'ils faisaient le mur, derrière les barreaux d'une cellule pour conduite en état d'ivresse et sous le toit d'une église parce que l'un d'entre eux se mariait. Bref ensemble ils avaient tout vu, tout testé et aujourd'hui, ils devaient se séparer.

-Putain mon vieux, promets-moi de revenir en un seul morceau.

-Je te promets de revenir avec l'essentiel en tout cas !

-Et ne vas pas choper je ne sais quelle maladie foireuse, d'accord ?

-Ne t'en fais pas.

-Et si jamais tu vois une grosse vague venir vers toi, n'essaie pas encore de jouer le gros dur et sauve-toi !

-Aio, ça va bien se passer, promis.

Pour toute réponse, le brun le serra une dernière fois contre lui, comme pour se souvenir à tout jamais de cette étreinte.

-Je ferai une réserve de bières pour ton retour.

-C'est la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eue !

-Je ne te demanderai pas de m'écrire, je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

Milo lui lança un petit sourire gêné : il détestait écrire et puis son meilleur ami avait raison, il ne le ferait pas. Il n'aimait pas s'encombrer de tâches aussi futiles qu'il ne prendrait de toute façon aucun plaisir à accomplir. Il n'était pas une personne qui aimait s'asseoir à une table, un stylo à la main pour rédiger sur papier les évènements qu'il avait vécus non. Il était une personne qui aimait raconter ses aventures de vive-voix et avec un verre de bière à la main de préférence. Alors non, Milo ne lui écrirait pas.

-Je te demande juste de faire attention. Ne vas pas t'enticher d'un mangeur de poisson cru, mon pote !

-Aio, je vais là pour aider je te rappelle, pas pour batifoler !

-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète. La dernière fois que tu es parti avec une bonne intention, tu es revenu avec un tas de problèmes !

Le grec à la chevelure bouclée sourit au souvenir de cette ''bonne intention'' : il était parti quelques jours à Las Vegas pour dépanner un ami dans le besoin et il était rentré aussi fauché qu'un chien de prairie et avec une infection qu'il avait choppée en couchant avec un drogué à l'état mental douteux mais au portefeuille bien rempli. Bref un véritable désastre. Il avait traîné cette infection pendant des semaines et avait été obligé d'enchaîner plusieurs petits boulots pour payer ses dettes.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai bien retenu la leçon. Pas de casino, pas de beau parleur non plus.

-Et pas de mangeur de sushis !

-C'est noté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me manquer toi alors !

-Pas autant que toi tu vas me manquer !

-Les garçons, ce moment est très touchant mais je pense qu'il est temps de vous séparer maintenant…

Milo regarda une dernière fois sa montre : il était effectivement temps pour lui de partir. Il serra une dernière fois ses amis dans ses bras s'imprégna de leurs visages dont il devrait se passer pendant douze mois et, rassemblant les dernières bribes de courage qui l'habitaient encore, il franchit la porte qui le maintenait à présent prisonnier de la zone transit. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Il voyait Marine, serrée contre Aiolia. Il voyait les larmes de la rousse et le sourire triste de son meilleur ami et cette scène lui fendit le cœur et lui fit prendre conscience de la situation : il allait partir. Pendant un an. Il allait vivre une aventure unique à l'autre bout du monde et seul. C'en était fini de ses soirées de débauche, de ses aventures d'un soir et de sa petite vie tranquille. Il passait à autre chose sans savoir ce qui l'attendait, sans savoir si ce qu'il faisait était raisonnable. Il n'avait jamais été raisonnable.

* * *

-Excusez-moi, bafouilla-t-il en vérifiant une dernière fois son billet d'avion, mais je pense que mon siège est là et…

-Et au lieu de venir à l'heure comme tout le monde, tu as décidé de venir m'emmerder dix minutes avant le décollage, marmonna l'homme tout en étendant ses longues jambes devant lui avant de se relever.

Milo se contenta de se glisser sur son siège sans rien dire. Décidément, il avait gagné le gros lot ce matin : non seulement il s'était fait remarquer en passant la douane, ayant oublié de retirer sa ceinture et avait été emmené dans une petite pièce à l'écart où on l'avait obligé à retirer tous ses vêtements mais en plus maintenant, les gens le regardaient de travers comme s'il était un terroriste présent dans l'unique but de détourner l'avion direction les îles canaries. Pas que le regard des autres lui importait mais tout de même…pour son baptême de l'air, il n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure situation. Surtout que maintenant, il allait devoir se coltiner cet homme à l'air sadique qui avait probablement dû être un tueur à gages dans une autre vie, il en était certain.

De toute façon, avec ce sourire en coin de malade mental, il ne fallait pas avoir fait de hautes études pour deviner que l'homme n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Milo ne jugeait pas, loin de là, il constatait juste avec une certaine nostalgie qu'il devait probablement avoir un mauvais karma qui le suivait depuis sa naissance puisqu'il tombait toujours sur ce genre de phénomènes en édition limitée. Aiolia et Marine mis à part, ses fréquentations n'étaient généralement pas très…fréquentables. Au contraire. Entre le numéro d'un trapéziste capable d'ingurgiter des litres de whisky sans vaciller et celui d'un ancien dealer de drogue qui entretenait toujours une plantation de marijuana dans les bas quartiers de Los Angeles, son carnet d'adresses n'était pas bien épais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre dans ce trou paumé ? Lui demanda finalement la voix grave en louchant sans aucune discrétion sur la destination indiquée sur son billet d'avion.

-Je me suis engagé dans une œuvre humanitaire, répondit simplement Milo sans tenir compte du rire moqueur qui avait pris place sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

-Laisse-moi rire. Toi ? Avec ta gueule d'ange, tu vas vraiment aller te salir les mains au milieu des cadavres ?

Milo haussa simplement les épaules. Oui, avec sa gueule d'ange, il partait pour le Japon mais pas pour se salir les mains simplement pour offrir son aide. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre à faire ce voyage, n'est-ce pas ? Qui était-il au juste ? Quel avenir avait-il ? Aucun. Il avait peut-être eu tort d'avoir quitté l'école si jeune. Il avait certainement eu tort de vouloir se lancer seul dans une carrière de jongleur professionnel et enfin, il avait incontestablement eu tort d'être tombé amoureux de cet enfoiré. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sa vie n'avait été qu'une erreur alors…il pouvait bien risquer de se tromper encore une fois. Après tout, il avait l'habitude, après toutes ces années, de voir tous ses espoirs réduits à néant.

-Tu sais, souffla l'homme en approchant son visage tout près du sien, il paraît que c'est si terrible là-bas que les derniers volontaires sont revenus la queue entre les jambes après une semaine à peine. Des gueules d'ange comme toi.

-Fiche-moi la paix, grogna Milo en le repoussant, et toi d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu vas y faire ? N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu veux jouer au bon samaritain ?!

-Si tu crois que ça m'amuse d'aller patauger dans la boue pour y repêcher des cadavres ! Non, moi j'ai pas eu le choix. On m'y a envoyé de force, ouais. Tout ça parce que j'ai été choppé complètement défoncé alors que j'étais censé suivre une cure de désintox'. Comme si m'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde allait purifier mon âme damnée, continua-t-il dans un rire que se termina en toux rauque. Au fait, moi c'est Angelo.

-Milo, répondit-il en serrant la main poisseuse que lui tendait son voisin.

Une cure de désintox, hein ? Oui vraiment, ça devait être le mauvais karma. A moins qu'il se balade avec une pancarte sur laquelle il était écrit ''Brebis errante cherche grand méchant loup pour partager galette de vie et petit pot d'emmerdes''… mais ça, il l'aurait probablement remarqué. Il devait donc se rendre à l'évidence : il était maudit. Bel et bien maudit. Et il regrettait déjà d'être parti alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore quitté le sol américain. Lui qui avait pensé fuir pour un temps la vie malsaine qu'il menait depuis des années, réussissait à lier connaissance avec probablement le seul camé qui se trouvait dans ce fichu avion. Si ça ce n'était pas de la malchance, il se demandait bien ce que ça pouvait être d'autre.

-Bah je m'inquiète pas trop. Je suis certain que j'arriverai à troquer un peu de poudre blanche contre un moignon de pain, là-bas. Ils sont pas plus propres que nous, ces japonais.

Milo grimaça : il se demandait de plus en plus s'il n'était pas encore temps de descendre de cet avion pour fuir à tout jamais. Après tout, il pouvait très bien simuler un malaise et prendre le prochain vol, n'est-ce pas ? Sous ses yeux, il vit la piste défiler de plus en plus vite avant de finalement quitter le sol. Non. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière. Il lança un bref regard à son nouvel 'ami', qui passa une main dans ses cheveux courts tout en hélant déjà une hôtesse pour réclamer un verre d'alcool tout en précisant bien sûr ''le plus fort que vous ayez sur ce tas de ferraille''. Il était donc vraiment condamné à le supporter au moins jusqu'à leur arrivée à Miyagi pourtant il avait l'étrange pressentiment que ce cinglé ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt…

* * *

-Ils se foutent de nous, Mil', totalement !

-Et toi tu es totalement bourré mon vieux.

Si seulement Angelo n'avait pas passé plus la moitié de leur temps de vol à vider des bouteilles et si seulement il ne s'était pas écroulé dans ses bras après s'être trébuché à l'aéroport, Milo ne se serait pas senti obligé de rester avec lui. Oui mais voilà, celui qu'il savait à présent italien avait bel et bien passé la moitié de leur temps de vol à vider des bouteilles avant de finalement s'écrouler dans ses bras. Alors évidemment, comme il avait un don inné pour se mettre dans les pires situations, Milo avait eu pitié de lui et s'était senti obligé de l'aider. Après tout, il ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser décuver sur le sol carrelé de l'aéroport.

-On est pas du bétail, bordel de merde.

-Tu deviens vulgaire.

-Fais pas ta petite prude !

Milo leva les yeux au ciel avant de finalement aider Angelo à s'allonger sur le lit de camp qui lui avait été attribué. Il devait bien avouer que lui non plus, il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver dans ce hangar militaire désaffecté. Il pensait, comme les quatorze autres qui l'accompagnaient, qu'il irait directement sur le terrain mais non. Dès qu'ils eurent tous récupéré leurs bagages, ils avaient pris une navette qui les avait déposés devant ce hangar où ils avaient été entassés en attendant les instructions. Au bout d'une heure, un homme à la stature imposante était simplement venu leur dire qu'ils passeraient les prochaines quarante-huit heures ici, où ils apprendraient les premiers gestes de secours ou comment panser correctement une plaie, faire des points de suture,… Alors évidemment Angelo, qui lui voulait de l'action, avait protesté avec virulence.

-Ils nous ont tous bien baisés, avec leurs photos à la con ! Si ces gosses sont vraiment en train de crever, pourquoi on nous garde ici ?

-Calme-toi. Essaie de dormir, tu en as bien besoin.

L'italien empestait l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde et ses pupilles dilatées ne cachaient rien de son état plus que déplorable. Même pas une journée qu'ils étaient ici et il fallait déjà qu'il se fasse remarquer. Instinctivement, tous les autres s'étaient un peu éloignés, probablement parce qu'ils étaient sains d'esprit, eux. Mais pas Milo. Milo lui, il restait. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : Angelo avait les mains accrochées à son t-shirt et il l'attirait dangereusement vers lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-On peut toujours coucher ensemble toi et moi, ça nous passera le temps !

-Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Milo en essayant vainement de le repousser.

-Oh comme si tu n'en avais pas envie ! Juste une fois.

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

Il en avait déjà connu des pervers sexuels, des psychopathes et des pots de colle mais généralement, les trois caractéristiques n'étaient pas réunies en une seule et même personne. Angelo était vraiment le plus timbré et le plus dangereux de tous, incontestablement. Non seulement il était alcoolique, pot de colle, pervers et psychopathe mais en plus Milo avait bien cru comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que des pétunias qui poussaient dans son jardin. Le pompon, en quelques sortes. Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de vices en un seul être ? C'en était alarmant.

-Il y a un problème ici ?

Milo tourna la tête, se dévissant presque la nuque avant qu'Angelo ne le lâche, laissant ses bras retomber sur le matelas. Devant eux, un jeune homme d'environ leur âge et dont la longue chevelure lilas était tressée dans son dos les regardait avec insistance. La blouse blanche qu'il portait ne leur laissait aucun doute quant au poste qu'il occupait au sein de l'organisation.

-Tu sais que t'as une tête de gonzesse ? Demanda Angelo comme le jeune homme s'approchait de lui pour inspecter ses pupilles.

-Et toi tu sais que tu as une tête d'ivrogne ?

Sans aucune raison apparente, l'italien éclata de rire, laissant un air blasé prendre place sur le visage de Milo, qui ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi il ne trouvait tout simplement pas le courage de le planter là. C'est vrai quoi après tout il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures et encore, l'autre moitié de leur voyage, Angelo l'avait passée à ronfler à côté de lui. Ils n'étaient donc pas vraiment proches mais Milo ne parvenait pas à l'abandonner. Au fond, il était persuadé que son nouvel ami n'était pas méchant. Il devait souffrir tout comme lui ils n'étaient pas si différents.

-C'est ton ami ?

Milo sursauta quand la voix étonnamment douce s'adressa à lui.

-Pas vraiment…nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a peu de temps.

-Je vois…quoi qu'il en soit, il a vraiment besoin d'être tenu à l'écart des bouteilles. L'alcool ne lui vaut visiblement rien de bon. Il doit être remis sur pieds le plus rapidement possible. Je ne pense pas que mes supérieurs seront aussi cléments que moi s'ils le trouvent dans cet état.

-Eh ! Eh toi là mon mignon, de quel droit tu veux me priver de mon eau de vie ? On est dans un pays libre oui ou merde ?

-Théoriquement oui. Mais crois-moi, tu as tout intérêt à te tenir à carreaux, à moins que tu préfères être envoyé dans un hôpital très loin d'ici et où là tu n'auras vraiment rien à dire, mon _mignon _?

-Si tu le prends comme ça, c'est vrai que je préfère cent fois rester ici à mater ton joli cul que…aie !

Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, Angelo sombrait dans un profond sommeil, faisant soupirer de satisfaction et Milo et le médecin qui l'avait vu sous son plus mauvais jour. Avec une grande habilité et des gestes toujours aussi doux, le jeune homme à la chevelure lilas recouvrit le corps musclé et couvert de cicatrices qu'était celui de l'italien. Il resta un instant à ses côtés pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien avant de finalement se relever, obligeant Angelo à lâcher son poignet, qu'il avait enserré quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

-Rien de bien méchant, je lui ai seulement administré un sédatif. Ça l'aidera à mieux dormir et à bien récupérer il aura besoin de beaucoup d'énergie demain matin. Si jamais tu observes le moindre problème, demande Mu. Je viendrai aussi vite que possible.

-Merci…pour lui.

-C'est un crétin, répondit simplement Mu en posant tout de même un regard tendre sur le visage à présent endormi, mais un crétin qui mérite qu'on prenne son mal être au sérieux. Aucun être normalement constitué ne boit autant sans raison…bien que je doute que cette personne soit un être normalement constitué.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire avant que Mu ne finisse par s'éclipser quand son devoir le rappela à l'ordre. Milo, profitant enfin de ce moment de calme auquel il aspirait depuis des heures, prit lui aussi possession de ses quartiers. Il était mort de fatigue et Mu lui avait conseillé de se coucher de bonne heure s'il voulait être d'attaque le lendemain. En fermant les yeux il pensa à Aiolia et à Marine, qui eux devaient tout juste se réveiller. Il se demanda un instant s'il leur manquait et s'ils ne l'oublieraient pas rapidement. C'était ce dont il avait le plus peur : de sombrer dans l'oubli. S'il était de toute façon condamné à disparaître tôt ou tard, il voulait au moins avoir le luxe de perpétuer dans les cœurs et les esprits de ceux qu'il avait aimés.

Il pensa ensuite à Angelo à cet homme dont il ne connaissait rien mais dont il se sentait tout de même déjà proche. Après tout ils devraient apprendre à vivre ensemble pendant un an alors autant partir sur de bonnes bases, non ? Et puis lui non plus n'était pas un exemple à suivre concernant la consommation d'alcool. Il avait même plutôt tendance à en abuser assez régulièrement. ''Aucun être normalement constitué ne boit autant sans raison''…cette phrase était si pleine de sens et pourtant, il était incapable de combattre son mal-être. C'était tellement plus facile de boire pour oublier…Perdu dans ses pensées, Milo se laissa peu à peu entraîner par le sommeil pour quelques heures seulement quelques heures durant lesquelles il s'échappait loin, très loin de ses problèmes quotidiens.

* * *

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Milo stoppa net la valse qu'il avait improvisée avec le mannequin sur lequel il était censé s'entraîner au bouche à bouche. Cette voix était glaciale tellement qu'elle en avait même cloué le bec à son ami italien, qui était pourtant un grand bavard dans l'âme. Angelo…c'était encore à cause de lui s'il faisait une bêtise : quand son nouvel ami s'était réveillé le matin même, la bouche pâteuse, il avait d'abord cherché à revoir son ''sauveur de la veille'' mais quand on l'avait informé que Mu était sur le terrain pour la journée, il avait tout fait pour pervertir Milo et l'obliger à mettre de côté son entraînement intensif. Et comme le grec était un véritable pitre qui ne manquait jamais une occasion pour s'amuser, il n'avait pas dû user de beaucoup d'arguments pour le convaincre.

Quand le grec trouva assez de courage pour relever la tête, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour s'assurer que l'homme qui lui faisait face était bien réel. Tout comme Mu, il était vêtu d'une blouse blanche qui s'accommodait parfaitement à la pâleur de sa peau et accentuait un peu plus le bleu profond de ses yeux de chat. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et encadrés par une longue chevelure sombre qui ne lui donnait qu'un peu plus de splendeur. Il était vraiment très beau bien plus beau que tous ceux que Milo avait déjà pu croiser et pourtant dieu seul savait combien d'hommes il avait vus défiler au cours de sa vie.

-On s'amuse juste 'sieur.

-Le bac à sable c'était la prochaine escale, répondit froidement le nouvel arrivant, vous êtes ici pour travailler, pas pour vous amuser.

-On faisait juste une pause.

-Vous n'êtes pas en colonie de vacances ! Si vous vouliez passer des vacances au soleil vous vous êtes trompés de destination ! Dois-je vous rappelez ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Chaque minute compte, ce n'est pas pour que vous gaspilliez votre temps à jouer aux imbéciles !

-Ah ouais ? Puisque votre temps est si précieux, pourquoi est-ce que vous venez nous emmerder avec votre morale à la con au lieu d'aller aider les gens qui crèvent dehors ?

Un long silence suivit la réflexion faite par Angelo. Long silence durant lequel ils se toisèrent longuement du regard. Un peu en retrait, Milo n'osait pas faire le moindre geste craignant de briser le fragile équilibre qui les empêchait de se sauter à la gorge. Il savait que son ami italien était à fleur de peau, enfermé dans ce hangar sans la moindre goutte d'alcool et, si le médecin restait imperturbablement impassible, il ne doutait pas qu'il devait être lui aussi très instable. Après tout il devait être ici depuis bien plus longtemps qu'eux il avait dû voir des choses que personne ne pouvait imaginer.

-Petit insolent. Nous verrons si tu arboreras un tel sourire lorsque tu seras sur le terrain.

-Je ne demande que ça !

-Un problème Camus ?

-Aucun, Mu, répondit le dénommé Camus sans même se retourner, comme s'il avait reconnu le jeune homme à la seule odeur de son parfum.

Mais si le médecin avait reconnu la présence de son collègue, il n'était pas le seul. Angelo aussi avait parfaitement reconnu ce jeune homme dont les longs cheveux mauves ne le laissaient visiblement pas indifférent. Avec cet air de séducteur né qui ne le quittait jamais, il s'avança vers lui, bien décidé à rependre sa conversation là où il l'avait laissée la veille. Si Mu pensait réellement qu'il avait oublié ses paroles au même titre que son cerveau avait évacué le trop-plein d'alcool, il se trompait. Angelo n'oubliait jamais les plans drague foireux qu'il mettait sur pieds.

-Hé beauté, pas très sympa de m'avoir laissé en plan hier soir.

-Je ne discute pas avec les gens ivres, rétorqua Mu sans tenir compte du regard perplexe que lui lançait Camus.

-Et maintenant que je suis sain de corps et d'esprit ?

-Au vu de ton état hier soir, je pense qu'il te faudra bien plus d'une journée pour devenir aussi sain que tu prétends l'être, puis se retournant vers Camus, alors raconte-moi ce qui se passe ?

Milo détailla longuement le visage de Camus, sans pouvoir y déceler le moindre sentiment. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il se préparait à dire était bon pour eux ou si au contraire ils avaient tout intérêt à se méfier de cet homme pourtant incroyablement beau. Il le vit simplement lisser une mèche de ses longs cheveux entre son index et son pouce avant de dire d'un air horriblement détaché :

-Il commence demain.

-Demain ? Mais enfin Camus, il ne connaît encore rien et…

-Et de toute façon il pense ne pas avoir besoin de la moindre formation. Puisqu'il pense être prêt, il montera sur le terrain demain matin et son ami aussi.

Mu ne répondit rien : de toute façon quand Camus décidait quelque chose, il fallait faire preuve de beaucoup d'acharnement pour le faire changer d'avis et il n'avait franchement pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu. Camus voulait refroidir les ardeurs des petits nouveaux ? Soit. Et puis, secrètement, le jeune homme pensait lui aussi que ça ne ferait pas de tort à l'italien d'être remis en place. Il n'appréciait que moyennement son comportement déplacé. Son ami Milo semblait gentil pourtant, mais il se laissait malheureusement trop facilement influencer alors peut-être qu'un petit tour sur le terrain lui remettrait les idées en place, à lui aussi.

Lorsque le regard de Milo croisa celui, imperméable, de Camus, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir : le médecin était vraiment intimidant avec ses deux lacs profonds qui semblaient sonder votre âme. Le mannequin toujours callé entre les bras, il se sentit honteux d'avoir agi de la sorte : après tout il venait ici pour se rendre utile et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à prendre possession de ses fonctions mais il n'osait pas prendre la parole. Tout était de sa faute. Il avait eu une chance mais il l'avait bêtement gâchée en suivant Angelo dans son raisonnement imbécile et maintenant, il devait payer les pots cassés au même prix que son ami. Au bout de quelques secondes, il vit Camus tourner les talons et c'est uniquement à ce moment-là qu'il se permit de respirer à nouveau. La tension était palpable et il détestait ça. Il n'avait jamais aimé le conflit.

-Très bien, reprit Mu plus calmement, vous commencerez donc demain.

-Mais je…on n'est pas prêt, osa tout de même Milo après un bref silence.

-Ca, il fallait y penser avant d'agir. Tout se passera bien, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pour le grec. Je viendrai vous réveiller à l'aube. Soyez prêts, ce n'est pas le moment de le mettre en rogne.

Et il quitta la pièce à son tour, laissant les deux nouveaux seuls face à leur triste sort. Camus avait le chic pour mettre les bénévoles mal à l'aise, décidément. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Angelo fit craquer les os de sa nuque, visiblement ravi d'entrer enfin en action. Après tout ils étaient là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pas pour rester les bras croisés à embrasser une poupée gonflable ! Milo, lui, était moins enjoué à l'idée d'aller sur le terrain : il n'avait pas envie de se rendre ridicule il en avait déjà assez fait aujourd'hui. Quel imbécile tout de même ! Ce n'était certainement pas comme ça qu'il parviendrait à se rapprocher de Camus. D'ailleurs, le médecin devait probablement déjà le considérer comme quelqu'un sur qui on ne pouvait pas compter. Il avait eu raison : ils n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser.

-Tire pas cette tête mon pote, je suis certain qu'on va bien s'amuser.

-Est-ce que tu entends ce que tu dis, Angelo ? Il n'y a rien d'amusant dans ce qu'on va aller faire !

-Bah j'ai déniché un petit malin qui a réussi à passer du rhum. Un verre ou deux et on sera parés pour l'aventure.

Milo soupira : le cas de l'italien était décidément plus grave que prévu. Comment pouvait-il prendre cette histoire à la légère ? Le grec, lui, n'avait pas envie de rire, loin de là. Il avait peur et il savait très bien que rien ni le rhum ni aucun autre alcool fort, ne parviendrait à le rassurer. Aller sur le terrain c'était prendre contact avec la réalité et il était effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Mais c'était trop tard à présent, il n'avait plus le choix.

-Laisse-moi tranquille Angelo, dit-il comme l'italien voulait l'entraîner vers le petit groupe déjà attablé autour d'une bouteille.

-Tu ne vas pas rester ici tout seul à déprimer ! Viens boire avec nous.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie.

-T'avais l'air vachement moins coincé dans l'avion.

-Pense ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait encore besoin d'une piqûre tout à l'heure.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que cette gonzesse pose encore ses mains sur moi, lâcha Angelo avant de rejoindre les autres.

Milo soupira tout en remontant la couverture jusqu'à sa taille. S'il devait faire un rapport de sa première journée passée à l'autre bout du monde, il n'y aurait rien d'autre à dire si ce n'est 'pathétique'. Non seulement il avait déjà fait n'importe quoi mais en plus il avait presque rougi comme une adolescente quand Camus avait débarqué. Comme si un médecin aussi engagé que lui pourrait s'intéresser au petit bénévole frivole et irresponsable qu'il était. C'était totalement stupide d'y avoir ne serait-ce que pensé une seule seconde. Il soupira encore en se glissant maintenant totalement sous la fine couverture. Demain, il allait vivre sa première journée au cœur de l'action, il tenait à être à la hauteur cette fois. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'y attendait mais il était prêt à tout affronter. Il ferma les yeux, laissant les rires imbibés de rhum s'éteindre dans la nuit.

Son comportement n'avait pas été raisonnable aujourd'hui mais après tout, Milo n'avait jamais été raisonnable…


	2. S'il te plaît, je veux devenir quelqu'un

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews! _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!_

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

-Debout.

Milo planta son regard encore embué de sommeil sur la silhouette élancée qui se tenait à côté de son lit de camp : Camus. Il se redressa d'un bond, titubant tout en se frottant les yeux. Quand sa vue lui permis de mieux voir ce qu'il se passait, il put se rendre compte que Camus était déjà parfaitement prêt à attaquer cette nouvelle journée alors qu'il n'était que – coup d'œil sur sa montre- cinq heures trente du matin ! Il poussa un long gémissement de lassitude, pas encore tout à fait réveillé quand le médecin lui jeta presque à la figure la tenue qu'il porterait pour sa première sortie. Décidément, Camus n'était pas le genre de personne à pardonner facilement. Derrière lui, il put entendre Angelo beugler un ''Putain de bordel de merde, fais chier'' insulte qui collait parfaitement avec son caractère bouillonnant d'italien.

Si le grec n'eut pas trop de mal à mettre son cerveau en route, ce fut loin d'être le cas de son nouvel ami, dont chaque cellule grise trempait encore généreusement dans un océan de rhum dont il avait abusé la veille. Milo l'avait entendu hurler toute la nuit, en compagnie des autres tout comme il n'avait rien manqué quand l'italien avait rendu tripes et boyaux à quelques mètres seulement de son lit, ni quand il s'était plaint d'un violent mal de tête avant de s'effondrer sur son matelas pour y ronfler jusqu'au lendemain. Angelo était indubitablement un drôle de coco. Alcoolique, ça c'était certain. Aiolia serait ravi de savoir qu'il était entre de bonnes mains, tiens…peut-être qu'il devrait éviter de lui raconter l'épisode ''Angelo'', pour le moment. Au moins pour éviter que son meilleur ami ne débarque en pleine nuit pour le libérer des griffes de ce qu'il appelait ''une mauvaise influence, Mi', ce type est un psychopathe''. Il gardait un très mauvais souvenir de l'intervention d'Aiolia auprès de son dernier petit ami.

-Wow wow wow, une minute ma jolie, c'était ta copine là, la jolie gonzesse aux cheveux mauves qui devait venir nous réveiller !

Et c'était un détail qu'Angelo n'avait pas oublié, évidemment. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la soirée et toute la nuit ! Enfin…tant qu'il était resté conscient ce qui ne représentait qu'une infime –très infime- partie de la fin de soirée. Mais c'était toujours ça de pris ! Camus lui lança un regard glacial, même polaire comme l'italien commençait déjà à se déshabiller devant lui : ce type n'avait décidément aucune éducation. Camus l'avait su au premier coup d'œil, c'est pourquoi il avait interdit à Mu de venir les réveiller. Il savait à quel point son ami avait du mal à recadrer les mauvaises graines comme l'italien. Il avait même plutôt la fâcheuse tendance à s'en amouracher ce qui était pitoyable, surtout quand on était un beau jeune homme comme Mu.

-Mu n'est pas à ton service. Et tu apprendras que le respect, ce n'est pas pour les chiens.

-Hein ?

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de lui dire là, le manche à balais ? Parce qu'Angelo n'y comprenait rien, à ses fichus messages codés ! Est-ce que c'était une invitation à la luxure ? Mouais, pas sûr. Pas avec ce regard qui vous glaçait le sang et vous faisait perdre toute envie de…vous aventurer plus loin. Bah de toute façon, l'italien n'avait pas envie de savoir il n'en avait rien à foutre lui, de la petite minette coincée. Ce qu'il voulait c'était revoir l'autre, Mu. Ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs mais quelqu'un qui pourrait au moins le soulager de ses petites envies matinales. Et si cette personne pouvait être en possession d'une bonne bouteille, ce serait vraiment le pied !

Profitant de cette petite altercation, Milo avait fini de s'habiller. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps du médecin, qu'il trouvait aussi beau au réveil qu'en soirée. Même quand il était en colère, son visage ne perdait rien de sa splendeur habituelle. Comment est-ce qu'un aussi beau garçon avait atterri ici alors qu'il pourrait très bien être en train de participer à un des plus grands défilés de mode – qu'il aurait gagné haut la main, Milo en était certain- ?

-Allons-y, déclara simplement le médecin, indiquant d'un mouvement sec du menton la direction à suivre.

Milo s'élança presque aussitôt à ses côtés, soucieux de lui faire oublier son comportement de la veille, ce qui lui valut un rire sarcastique de la part d'Angelo, qui lui se fichait de tout et de tout le monde. Mais Angelo n'était pas quelqu'un de raisonnable, Milo voulait le devenir. Après tout, il devrait probablement fréquenter le médecin pendant un an alors ce n'était certainement pas pour que cette cohabitation se déroule dans la mésentente. Et puis il était persuadé qu'au fond de lui, Camus n'était pas cet homme froid et asocial pour qui il se faisait passer. Milo le savait son intuition masculine le lui disait. Et très franchement, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû se fier à son intuition ça ne lui attirait généralement que des ennuis. Comme cette fois où il avait cru bon de sniffer un peu de poudre blanche pour plaire au grand blond appuyé contre le bar. Et tout ça parce que son intuition lui avait dit que, s'il le faisait, le grand blond en question le respecterait. Résultat : il s'était fait jeter une semaine plus tard et c'est là qu'avait commencé sa première descente aux enfers. Certainement la plus douce.

-Monte, au lieu de rêvasser.

Milo secoua la tête, remettant ses idées en place. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient arrivés à l'extérieur. Mu rangeait du matériel médical dans une grosse jeep blanche au loin la nuit commençait doucement à se retirer. Le grec grimpa à l'intérieur de la jeep, saluant Mu, qui avait maintenant rejoint l'avant, et il attendit Angelo…Qui n'arrivait pas. Qu'est-ce que son ami avait encore fait comme bêtise ? Quand il descendit la vitre, il entendit seulement Angelo hurler des insultes en italien tandis que Camus se dressait devant lui impassible.

-Stronzo ! Finocchio ! Cornuto !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Milo à Mu, qui feignait ne rien entendre.

-Tu lui demanderas toi-même, plus tard…mon éducation m'interdit de te répéter ces horreurs.

Alors évidemment, Milo fit la moue. Ce n'était pas juste lui il voulait savoir ! Il n'était jamais contre une petite insulte ou l'autre, peu importe dans quelle langue d'ailleurs. Mais bon, visiblement Mu ne changerait pas d'avis, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de saisir des bribes de leur conversation. Il ne perdit d'ailleurs pas une minute pour se mettre à la tâche : la tête discrètement passée au dehors, il espionnait sans remord la conversation entre le médecin et son nouvel ami italien.

-Pas la peine d'étaler ta culture. Tu restes ici et tu ne discutes pas.

-C'est quoi ton problème, sale petit bâtard ?

-J'ai régulièrement des poussées d'eczéma au contact d'ivrognes dans ton genre.

-Et alors ? Faut aller voir un dermato' mon gars. Avec un peu de chance, il te décoincera un peu.

Milo déglutit : son ami y allait peut-être un peu fort…Pourtant Camus restait impassible, comme si ces allusions insultantes ne l'atteignaient pas.

-Ta compassion me touche. En attendant, contente-toi de rentrer.

-Pas question ! J'ai le droit de venir !

-Pas à partir du moment où tu sens l'alcool et le vomi à six heures du matin. Tu es ici pour sauver des vies, pas pour faire pitié.

Les mots du médecin étaient durs mais c'était la stricte vérité. Mu soupira aux paroles de son ami : il pensait que l'italien avait compris la leçon mais visiblement, son odorat ne l'avait pas trompé : c'était bien une insupportable odeur de rhum qui flottait dans l'air. Il ne comprenait jamais pourquoi on acceptait de tels bénévoles. Comment pouvaient-ils accomplir correctement leur mission alors qu'ils devaient déjà veiller les uns sur les autres ? Parce que c'était maintenant une certitude : Angelo était incapable de se gérer lui-même.

-C'est de la discrimination !

-Appelle ça comme tu veux. Profite de cette journée pour te remettre les idées au clair, sous peine de quoi je demanderai ton renvoi immédiat.

Et sans même un dernier regard pour l'italien qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, Camus lui tourna le dos. C'est vrai qu'au début, il avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'emmener ce petit effronté alcoolique sur le terrain mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'accepter dans cet état. Ils avaient tous une renommée à sauvegarder et surtout, ni les bénévoles ni les médecins n'avaient le droit de montrer une telle image. Angelo voulait jouer dans la provocation ? Pas de problème mais Camus n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à s'en débarrasser. Quand il monta côté conducteur, il sentit le regard de Mu sur lui.

-Tout va bien, Camus ?

-Parfaitement. Ton petit protégé n'est pas commode.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit protégé.

-C'est Shaka qui va être content.

-Ne pourrait-on pas parler d'autre chose, s'il te plaît ? Demanda le médecin à la longue chevelure lilas après un dernier coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Quand le regard du médecin se planta dans le sien, Milo rougit : il était grillé. Il savait que c'était mal d'espionner les conversations des autres, Marine le lui avait assez répété, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : il voulait tellement savoir ! Camus finit par démarrer s'éloignant peu à peu du hangar comme le rythme cardiaque du grec s'accélérait un peu plus : il allait enfin entrer au cœur de l'action, et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

* * *

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Milo du bout des lèvres.

Tout était en ruines. Non, à ce stade ce n'était plus des ruines, c'était un carnage. Milo ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point. Oh bien sûr il savait que la ville avait été ravagée mais…pas à ce point. Ce n'était définitivement pas possible. Plus rien ne tenait debout : ni les arbres, ni les bâtiments, rien. Ce qui avait dû être autrefois une très jolie ville en était maintenant réduite à…rien. Des décombres, des déchets et de la boue. De la boue à perte de vue, comme un gouffre marécageux et sombre. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cette horreur. Même à la télévision, même au travers des pages de magazines, Milo n'avait jamais mesuré la gravité de la situation. Là où autrefois des enfants jouaient, des familles entières vivaient, il n'y avait plus rien. La ville avait été rayée de la carte.

-Rends-toi utile au lieu de rêver, dit simplement Camus en lui fourrant une pile de couverture dans les bras quand il lui lançait un regard perdu.

Comment pouvait-il rester impassible face à tant de détresse ? Milo ne comprenait pas. Lui était au bord des larmes alors que Camus…Camus marchait dans ces décombres sans même les voir. Il se déplaçait comme il l'aurait fait en plein centre-ville, comme s'il était entouré de restaurants et de boutiques. Comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Mais comment pouvait-on ne rien ressentir face à un tel spectacle ? Il n'y avait plus rien, bon sang ! Pas une maison, pas une école, rien. Pas un souffle de vie. Milo ne pouvait décidément pas croire que quelqu'un avait déjà vécu ici : dans ce cas, où étaient tous ses gens ? Etaient-ils…morts ? Non ce n'était pas possible, ils avaient dû réussir à s'enfuir, on avait dû les prévenir. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir Mu.

-Viens avec nous, nous sommes attendus.

-Mu, je ne peux pas croire que…

-Pas maintenant Milo, dit-il en pointant Camus, qui était déjà loin devant.

Ils marchèrent longtemps sur ce terrain boueux, les bras chargés. Milo avait des couvertures, Mu des provisions et Camus transportait du matériel médical. Le terrain était affreusement glissant et, à chaque fois que le grec trébuchait, Camus ne manquait pas de lui hurler dessus. Et Milo encaissait difficilement les réflexions, elles lui faisaient mal. Surtout quand il avait malencontreusement fait tomber une couverture et que Camus lui avait craché : Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Si tu es venu ici pour te comporter comme un idiot, tu peux repartir. Sache que chacune de ces couvertures à bien plus d'importance que nos trois vies réunies. Ne l'oublie pas. . Il ne l'avait pourtant pas fait exprès, il avait simplement trébuché dans une porte de voiture à moitié arrachée. Heureusement qu'il y avait Mu pour lui lancer des petits regards compatissants, sinon Milo n'aurait jamais tenu le coup.

Alors Milo continuait à avancer, en regardant où il mettait les pieds à présent. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, ils arrivèrent à un petit campement. Le premier signe de vie que Milo voyait depuis qu'il avait posé le pied à terre. C'était un petit campement d'une dizaine de tentes tout au plus, mais c'était déjà ça. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Le campement semblait désert, et Milo aurait juré que tout ça n'était qu'une grosse blague s'il n'avait pas vu la tête timide d'une petite fille cachée derrière un pan de sa nouvelle maison d'appoint. D'abord hésitante, la petite fille s'élança vers eux lorsqu'elle sembla reconnaître les deux médecins. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Camus, qui la souleva contre lui, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Mu recueillit un autre enfant au creux de ses bras, tandis que Milo restait en retrait, profitant simplement de cette scène magnifique.

Le sourire qu'arborait les deux enfants était probablement la plus belle chose qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. C'était à la fois magnifique et troublant de voir tant de vie, tant de joie de vivre tenir dans un seul regard alors qu'il n'y avait absolument rien. Rien d'autre que le sourire de ces deux enfants démunis. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient : démunis. Milo apprendrait plus tard qu'ils étaient aussi orphelins. Ce campement, ces dix tentes n'était autre qu'un orphelinat. Les enfants qui étaient retrouvés sans leurs proches y étaient emmenés et c'est ensemble qu'ils réapprenaient à bâtir une nouvelle vie. Il entendit Camus parler à la petite fille dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas avant qu'elle n'ancre son regard pétillant sur lui, le faisant légèrement rougir : qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire ? Le médecin se retourna ensuite vers lui, toujours aussi impassible.

-Approche, dit-il simplement.

Il fit quelques pas vers eux, obéissant à cet ordre sans réellement savoir pourquoi, simplement attiré par tant de vie comme par un aimant.

-Pas trop près, le prévint le médecin comme la fillette au visage poisseux se recroquevillait entre ses bras.

Milo s'arrêta net, osant à peine respirer, craignant d'effrayer ce petit animal blessé.

-Tu vas venir jusqu'à elle, murmura Camus, doucement, et tu vas poser une couverture sur ses épaules. Tu dois lui donner quelque chose pour qu'elle comprenne que tu ne lui veux pas de mal.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Camus parler aussi longtemps. Il avait une très belle voix, vraiment. Il déplia soigneusement une des couvertures qu'il avait en sa possession et s'approcha tout doucement de la petite fille, qui ne cessait de le fixer, comme si elle attendait de voir son comportement envers elle. Ses mains étaient moites le regard glacial de Camus y était probablement pour quelque chose. Il savait que le jeune homme n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas pour le virer définitivement. Il finit tout de même par réussir à approcher la fillette et, un petit sourire timide collé aux lèvres, il posa la couverture sur ses épaules, soulagé de voir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas. Au contraire, son regard ancré sur lui s'était fait moins dur.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il avant de se reculer.

Le regard de Camus sur lui s'était lui aussi adouci et Milo se sentit plus léger. Peu après, ce fut une dizaine d'autres enfants qui sortirent de leur cachette. Ils se précipitèrent vers les deux médecins, qui les accueillirent d'un magnifique sourire, visiblement ravis de revoir les enfants. Derrière eux, Milo pu voir un autre homme qui devait avoir environ leur âge, une longue chevelure blonde flottant derrière lui. Contrairement à Mu et à Camus, il était simplement habillé en civil. Après quelques instants seulement, il s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes et leur serra la main.

-C'est bon de vous revoir.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, répondit simplement Camus, nous avons éprouvé quelques difficultés à réunir les provisions.

-Il n'y a pas de problème.

Un petit garçon tira Camus pas la main, l'obligeant à le suivre jusqu'à une des tentes, probablement celle qu'il occupait. Malgré son niveau plus que médiocre de japonais, Milo comprit plus ou moins qu'il avait une surprise pour lui. Comment Camus pouvait-il exercer un tel pouvoir d'attraction sur les petits alors qu'il semblait si…froid ? Cette attitude ne faisait que renforcer sa première idée : Camus n'était pas celui qu'il semblait être au premier abord. L'intuition des enfants ne trompait jamais.

Camus parti, Mu et l'homme restaient seuls auprès des enfants et l'ambiance semblait plutôt tendue entre eux. Même les tous petits avaient cessé de gambader, se contentant de regarder les deux jeunes hommes qui se fuyaient du regard. Quand Mu voulut faire un pas en avant, dans l'espoir d'esquiver toute conversation, le blond prit la parole.

-Est-ce que tu veux que…je t'aide ? Demanda-t-il en voyant les bras chargés du médecin.

-Ça ira Shaka, je peux me débrouiller.

Mu se détourna un peu de lui, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Il n'avait pas envie que Shaka l'aide. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait accepté son aide avec joie. Shaka aurait partagé son fardeau, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant il ne voulait plus être redevable de quoique ce soit à son ami de toujours.

-Mu…

-Le reste des provisions est dans la jeep.

Et sans un mot de plus, il disparut. Milo vit le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde soupirer avant de partir dans la direction indiquée par Mu. Milo resta un moment interdit, ne sachant pas trop où aller ni quoi faire. Il se sentait légèrement perdu dans cet environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans cette atmosphère qui lui était inconnue. Les couvertures toujours soigneusement pliées entre ses bras, il hésita un instant à faire demi-tour, quand le visage visiblement plus serein et plus détendu de Camus apparut devant lui.

-Par ici, dit-il en lui indiquant la tente dans laquelle il se trouvait.

* * *

Milo retint la nausée qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ce genre de chose. Il n'était pas prêt pour affronter cette dure réalité. Sous cette tente, là où il pensait découvrir des enfants qui étaient restés souriants malgré le désastre qui avait ravagé leur village, il découvrit des visages défaits, des corps mutilés et des gémissements de douleur. Une horrible odeur de chair déchiquetée, brûlée s'élevait dans l'air, mélangée à cette insoutenable odeur de pétrole qui planait tout autour d'eux. Les hurlements de blessés, les gémissements des mourants le rendaient fou.

-Bon alors, tu viens oui ou non ?

Milo planta son regard dans celui de Camus et se demanda comment il faisait pour rester aussi impassible, aussi… fort. Camus semblait ne pas réaliser qu'il se trouvait entre les morts et les mourants. Milo ne comprenait pas, il était incapable d'adopter le même comportement. Une main collée contre sa bouche, il bafouilla des excuses sans queue ni tête et quitta précipitamment l'endroit dans lequel il venait de s'engouffrer.

* * *

Une fois dehors, il n'avait pas pu se retenir : il avait vomi. Il avait vomi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter ce qu'il avait vu. Comme une telle douleur était-elle possible, supportable ? Ce n'était que des enfants. Ils étaient censés être insouciants, croquer la vie à pleine dents. Ils n'auraient jamais dû vivre une telle catastrophe. Ils n'auraient jamais dû souffrir autant. Personne ne méritait de vivre ça.

-Tiens.

Milo releva la tête et tomba sur le regard bienveillant de Mu.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Mu tandis que Milo prenait le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendait.

-Je… je suis désolé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Mu, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale. Je n'en menais pas large non plus la première fois que je suis venu ici.

-C'est… tellement horrible.

-Je sais, c'est insoutenable, mais tu dois te montrer fort, pour eux.

-Oui mais je…

-Oups, les ennuis arrivent, dit Mu, interrompant Milo.

Milo suivit alors le regard de Mu pour tomber sur Camus qui se dirigeait vers eux, visiblement très en colère.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête, au juste ? hurla-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Je… je suis désolé je…

Milo perdait totalement ses moyens, Camus l'intimidait.

-Tu quoi ?

-C'était trop difficile à supporter et je…

-Pardon ?

Milo déglutit lorsque la voix froide et cinglante de Camus claqua dans l'air. Son sang se glaça tandis qu'il le voyait approcher.

-Camus, calme-toi…

Mais Mu savait qu'essayer de s'interposer ne servirait à rien. Camus attrapa violemment Milo par le col de son blouson et le rapprocha de lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Difficile ? Tu crois que ce à quoi tu viens d'assister était insupportable ? Tu veux que je te dise ce qui l'est vraiment ? Le drame que ces pauvres gosses ont vécu, voilà ce qui est horrible, injuste, insoutenable. Ces enfants ont tout perdu leurs proches, leurs parents. La moitié d'entre eux mourront de maladies, l'autre moitié vivra toute leur vie en étant hanté par d'horribles images qui les empêcheront d'avoir une vie normale. Et toi, toi qui est censé venir ici pour leur apporter ton soutien, tu leur fais ressentir à quel point ils sont misérables. Ce spectacle a été difficile pour toi ? Et toi, que crois-tu qu'ils ont pensé lorsqu'ils t'ont vu fuir à toute vitesse ?

-Camus, Milo est nouveau et…

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Mu.

Camus relâcha ensuite Milo et ce que le jeune homme vit dans les prunelles du français lui donna un nouveau haut le cœur. Du dégoût. Il le dégoûtait.

-Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'es pas fait pour ce job. Tu ne sers à rien ici, je ne suis même pas certain que ta vie ait un sens. Rentre chez toi. Pars retrouver ton petit confort. Je ne veux plus de toi ici.

-Q-Quoi mais…

-On rentre. Ton billet d'avion sera prêt demain matin.

Alors Milo sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'il suivait Mu et Camus en silence, plus que les mots durs que Camus avait eus à son égard, c'était son indifférence qui le blessait. En venant ici, il avait non seulement espéré se rendre utile, mais il avait aussi souhaité de tout son cœur rencontrer quelqu'un de différent, quelqu'un qui lui montrerait le vrai sens de la vie. Mais il avait eu tort d'espérer à nouveau. Il n'était pas fait pour être heureux. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici.

* * *

-Eh bah, t'en fais une tronche ! brailla Angelo en voyant Milo revenir, la mine défaite.

-Et toi tu sens l'alcool.

-J'ai trouvé une caisse remplie de bonnes bouteilles ! Si tu veux mon avis, elles ne s'emmerdent pas, les petites saintes-nitouches qui nous commandent ! Certain que leurs beuveries finissent en énormes partouzes !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Alors, comme c'était ta première mission, sœur Thérèse ? T'as sauvé plein de mômes en détresse ? T'as pas rencontré un beau jap en chemin ?

-Fiche-moi la paix.

-Quoi ? Tu t'es pris un râteau c'est ça ?

Si seulement… ça au moins, Milo y était habitué.

-Je repars demain matin.

-Hein ? C'est quoi le délire ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-Je parie que tu t'es fait dessus comme une gamine, pouffa Angelo. Allez viens prendre un verre avec moi, mauviette. Ce serait dommage de repartir sobre d'ici.

-Va te faire foutre.

Milo n'écouta pas les insultes d'Angelo. Il n'avait pas envie de boire ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de s'amuser, pas envie de se détruire. Les mots de Camus tournaient dans son esprit encore et encore. Il ne servait à rien, sa vie n'avait aucun sens. Alors à quoi bon tenter de relever la tête ? Y avait-il encore une issue pour lui ? Ou bien était-il condamné à vivre cette misérable vie ?

-Voyage de merde…

* * *

Milo ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Non loin de lui, Angelo ronflait depuis longtemps. Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter son invitation : au moins, la boisson l'aurait aidé à trouver le sommeil… Il ne voulait pas partir, pas si vite. Il avait encore tout un tas de choses à prouver ! Il voulait prouver à tout le monde, se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas un bon à rien comme on lui avait sans cesse répété depuis son enfance. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et décida de se lever pour aller prendre l'air. La nuit était particulièrement belle ce soir, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux au-dessus de lui. Tout à coup des pas se firent entendre auprès de lui il tourna la tête et son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il aperçut Camus tout près de lui.

-Camus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, répondit Camus d'un ton cinglant. Le couvre-feu a été donné il y a plus d'une heure, tu n'as rien à faire dehors.

Milo ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser comme il amorçait déjà un pas pour s'éloigner de cet homme qui l'intimidait autant qu'il le fascinait. Camus lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de passer à côté de lui pour continuer sa ronde. Mais Milo le retint par le poignet. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait fait ça, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Sa chance était là, il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer. Camus lui lança un regard noir.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite.

-Je le ferai si tu m'écoutes.

Camus fronça les sourcils.

-Tu le feras que tu le veuilles ou non, riposta-t-il d'un ton cassant, ne pense pas que tu…

-Je suis désolé.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis désolé… pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été pitoyable et je le reconnais. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à eux, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. J'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur parce que je me suis toujours efforcé de rayer cette horrible réalité de mon esprit. Et aujourd'hui elle m'a éclaté en plein visage. C'est vrai, en venant ici je ne m'attendais pas à… ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à me heurter à tant de souffrances. Je n'ai pas su gérer ce trop plein d'émotions, je suis désolé. Tu as raison je… je n'ai peut-être pas ma place ici mais je… mais ma place n'est nulle part. Je n'ai pas de chez moi, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Toute ma vie j'ai été balloté d'un endroit à l'autre avec l'intime conviction d'être un bon à rien. C'est très certainement ce que je suis mais je… mais je voudrais tellement chasser cette impression de mon esprit, au moins une fois. Je voudrais tellement me rendre utile ! Je veux être quelqu'un, je… s'il te plaît, accorde-moi une seconde chance ! J'ai fait une erreur, mais je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je t'en supplie ne me renvoie pas là-bas, rien ne m'y attend. Rien de bien en tout cas… s'il te plaît, je veux devenir quelqu'un.

Il n'osa pas relever la tête pour croiser le regard de Camus. Camus ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois pendant son long monologue. Il l'avait patiemment écouté. Peut-être le trouvait-il davantage pathétique ?

-Il y a du boulot.

-Q-Quoi ?

Milo releva enfin la tête lorsque le poignet de Camus se dégagea de son étreinte. Camus le regardait droit dans les yeux mais étrangement, son regard n'était pas rempli de pitié ou de dégoût. Pour la première fois, Camus semblait humain.

-Sois à l'heure demain matin.

Milo se mordit la lèvre inférieure : alors comme ça, son discours n'avait servi à rien ? Camus croyait lui aussi qu'il ne serait jamais bon à rien ?

-Et je te préviens, si tu es incapable de retenir tes tripes, tu rentreras sur le champ.

-Alors ça veut dire que…

-Je ne crois pas que ta place soit ici. Prouve-moi le contraire.

Puis Camus disparut, un sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres. Camus lui donnait une seconde chance, il lui permettait de faire ses preuves. Et il n'aurait pas pu lui faire de plus beau cadeau. Milo était bien déterminé à prouver qu'il n'était pas ce jeune homme lâche et sans intérêt que Camus semblait voir en lui. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il avait sa place ici. Il voulait le rendre humain.


	3. Somebody to help

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Voici la suite de Tsunami!_

_Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires, ils me touchent beaucoup!_

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

-Tiens ? Je pensais que tu devais le reconduire à l'aéroport à la première heure du jour ? S'étonna Mu en voyant Milo se préparer.

Camus fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de son ami, mais croire que Mu le laisserait s'en tirer si facilement, c'était mal le connaître.

-Camus ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de revenir sur ta décision.

Camus était d'ailleurs connu pour être intransigeant. Il faisait trembler de peur les nouvelles recrues et n'hésitait pas à renvoyer la moitié d'entre eux pour un oui ou pour un non. Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas disaient de lui qu'il était sans cœur, abominable, cruel… mais Mu savait que Camus était quelqu'un de très bien. Cette façon qu'il avait de se comporter avec indifférence et froideur n'était qu'une carapace pour protéger un cœur qui n'avait été que trop malmené.

-Il est venu me demander une deuxième chance hier soir, répondit Camus d'un air détaché.

-Oh… et depuis quand Camus le terrible accorde une seconde chance ? demanda Mu avec un sourire.

-Au moindre faux pas il sera renvoyé sur le champ.

-Tu te bonifies avec l'âge, mon cher Camus !

-Dépêche-toi d'aller réveiller les autres, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

-A vos ordres général.

Et Camus pesta contre Milo, qui le mettait dans l'embarras à cause de cette histoire. Il aurait mieux fait de le renvoyer, au lieu de se laisser amadouer par ses yeux larmoyants et sa voix tremblotante. Il ne laisserait plus rien passer, Milo avait tout intérêt à se montrer à la hauteur.

* * *

-Aujourd'hui nous nous rendons dans un autre centre, situé à seulement quelques kilomètres d'ici. On s'y rend une fois par semaine pour s'occuper du ravitaillement, ça devrait être moins pénible qu'hier, expliqua Mu avec un regard compatissant envers Milo.

-Ouais, la mauviette m'a raconté qu'il avait tourné de l'œil, s'esclaffa Angelo.

-C'est sûr que ça n'est pas près de t'arriver, puisque tu passes tes journées à boire comme l'ivrogne que tu es, répliqua la concerné.

-C'est moi que tu traites d'ivrogne ? Tu me cherches des noises gringalet ?

-Ca suffit tous les deux, interrompit Mu. Milo a raison, tu ne t'es pas montré très utile jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quand à toi Milo, je te conseille de te tenir à carreaux. Camus t'a peut-être donné une seconde chance mais il t'a à l'œil. Il ne tolèrera pas le moindre faux pas de ta part.

Milo se contenta d'hocher sagement la tête. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus droit à l'erreur, Camus n'était certainement pas du genre à se laisser amadouer deux fois de suite.

-Milo, rejoins la première jeep, tu feras le trajet avec Camus. Toi tu viens avec moi.

-Oh je vois que tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi mon mignon, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Angelo avec un magnifique sourire de séducteur.

-Calme tes ardeurs, cingla Mu. Je veux simplement éviter tout massacre.

Et pour cela, mieux valait éviter tout contact prolongé entre Camus et l'italien.

* * *

-Bonjour, salua poliment Milo en rejoignant Camus, qui l'attendait déjà au volant de la jeep.

Le médecin se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe de salutation et, après un dernier regard dans le rétroviseur, il mit le contact et la jeep s'enfonça sur les sentiers boueux qui s'étendaient devant eux. Le trajet se déroulait dans le silence le plus complet depuis plusieurs minutes, et ce silence pesant mettait Milo très mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours détesté le silence plus que tout.

-Au fait je… je voulais te remercier… de m'avoir donné une seconde chance.

-Tu me remercieras lorsque tu auras fait tes preuves.

-Oui mais… comme je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à un quelconque résultat, je tenais tout de même à te remercier.

Camus ne répondit rien et Milo plongea son regard sur le paysage qui défilait devant lui. C'était à la fois fascinant et effrayant de voir le contraste qu'il y avait entre cette jolie vallée verdoyante et le champ de ruines qu'ils avaient visité le jour précédent. C'était comme si cette petite campagne n'avait pas été témoin du drame qui s'était abattu quelques kilomètres plus loin.

-Si tu pars perdant, tu n'arriveras à rien.

Milo sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix de Camus s'éleva autour de lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Camus lui adresse la parole de lui-même. Alors il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'invitant à continuer.

-Tu dis ne pas être certain d'arriver à quoi que ce soit. Pas étonnant alors que tu n'arrives à rien.

Milo aurait pu se vexer d'entendre de telles paroles, mais ces paroles sonnaient comme une douce mélodie à côté des nombreuses insultes qu'il avait déjà entendues.

-C'est juste… qu'on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

-Tu peux être sûr d'une chose : ceux qui partent perdants rentrent perdants.

Camus fixait intensément la route, les deux mains posées sur le volant. Milo détailla un instant les traits de son visage avant de secouer légèrement la tête et de hausser les épaules.

-De toute façon moi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Il avait déjà tout perdu.

* * *

-Eh ben, pour des pauvres, ils vivent dans le grand luxe, ricana Angelo en découvrant le grand hôtel qu'ils étaient chargés de ravitailler.

Tout était en ruines autour d'eux, mais cet hôtel avait visiblement été épargné par la vague meurtrière qui avait ravagé la ville.

-Quand je pense qu'on est logé dans un taudis, ajouta-t-il, j'envie presque ces types !

-Ca suffit maintenant Angelo, gronda Mu. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis. Ils ont tout perdu.

-Ouais ben en attendant, c'est eux qui se la coulent douce dans un hôtel de luxe.

Mu fronça dangereusement les sourcils : il ne supportait plus le comportement arrogant et insolent d'Angelo. Pourquoi leur avait-on envoyé cet homme sans cœur à peine capable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez ? Tout était détruit autour d'eux, des cadavres étaient certainement encore ensevelis sous des tonnes de débris mais lui, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était cet hôtel.

-Muuuuuuuuu !

Mu fut tiré de ses macabres pensées par la voix étonnamment enjouée d'un petit garçon qui se jeta dans ses bras.

-Kiki !

Il serra affectueusement le petit rouquin dans ses bras, visiblement ravi de le retrouver.

-Tu m'as manqué, pleurnicha le petit garçon, pourquoi tu n'es plus venu me voir depuis longtemps ?

-Je suis désolé Kiki, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, mais on a reçu l'ordre de ne plus faire de déplacements inutiles, voilà pourquoi je ne pourrai plus venir te voir entre chaque ravitaillement.

-Oh mais c'est trop nul !

-Oui, je sais. Mais je pense à toi chaque jour. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Non, c'est trop nul ici ! Et je m'ennuie ! Je veux rester avec toi !

Mu le serra alors une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de le reposer au sol, gardant tout de même une de ses petites mains dans la sienne.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu ne pouvais pas venir avec moi. Tu es plus en sécurité ici. Mais je te promets que bientôt, je viendrai te chercher.

-Mais ça fait longtemps que tu dis ça !

-Je sais, dit Mu avec un sourire triste, mais je fais de mon mieux. Tout sera bientôt terminé.

Du moins, il l'espérait vraiment.

* * *

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Milo à Camus, suivant Mu et Angelo à une distance raisonnable.

-Kiki est orphelin, expliqua Camus d'une voix basse. Lors de notre première expédition ici, Mu l'a trouvé recroquevillé entre les cadavres de ses deux parents, sous les décombres. Mu s'est très vite pris d'affection pour lui et Kiki ne l'a plus quitté. Mu a prévu de l'adopter dès que tout cela sera terminé.

-Mais… s'il est orphelin, pourquoi n'est-il pas au même endroit que les autres ? Là où nous sommes allés hier ?

Camus se renfrogna.

-Ce n'est pas sa place.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Milo baissa alors la tête et suivit les autres en silence. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Camus s'était montré aussi froid envers lui. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal.

-Je suis content de vous voir ! annonça un homme en venant serrer la main de Camus.

-Bonjour Saga, salua Mu.

-Kanon, viens voir par là, Mu et Camus sont arrivés !

Le dénommé Kanon fit alors son apparition et l'étrange ressemblance entre Saga et lui frappa directement Milo.

-Vous devez être les nouvelles recrues ? demanda Kanon en s'adressant à Angelo et lui. Enchanté, je suis Kanon, et voici mon frère Saga.

-Frère jumeau, compléta Saga en saluant les nouveaux arrivants.

-Je suis Milo et voici Angelo.

-Pouah mais y a que des mecs ici ma parole, où sont les gonzesses ?

Camus lança un regard assassin à Angelo tandis que Mu lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Echec.

-Non mais t'es malade ? Ose encore lever la main sur moi et je te promets que je te ferai passer un sale quart d'heure, poupée !

-Tu es absolument irrespectueux, Angelo, fit remarquer Mu. Tu n'es pas dans un club de rencontres ici.

-Ca j'avais remarqué, dans un club de rencontres il y aurait au moins des proies potables !

Mu pesta avant de rejoindre Camus, Kanon et Saga, qui étaient totalement abasourdis par le comportement d'Angelo. Qu'était-il venu faire ici ?

-T'as vu ça ? ricana Angelo en glissant sa main sur l'épaule de Milo. Mu a démarré au quart de tour, sûr qu'il en pince pour moi !

-A ta place je n'en serais pas aussi persuadé, répliqua Milo en soulevant une caisse de provisions. Et puis tu viens de dire que tu cherchais une fille, tu n'es donc pas gay ?

-Ca dépend les jours… pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

-Absolument pas.

Milo avait déjà touché le fond, pas question de creuser encore.

* * *

L'endroit où ils arrivèrent était différent de celui qu'ils avaient visité le jour précédent. Les visages étaient ternes et amaigris, creusés par la fatigue et les larmes, mais il n'y avait ni cri de douleur ni odeur de chair brûlée. Milo en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement s'il ne s'était pas rappelé que tous ces gens avaient eux aussi fait face à de grands malheurs.

Ici hommes, femmes et enfants les accueillaient avec le sourire, les remerciant chaleureusement tandis qu'ils leur distribuaient de la nourriture et du matériel de première nécessité. Tous portaient des marques du drame, mais ils semblaient cependant en meilleur état que les enfants de l'orphelinat, même si Milo n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les voir très longtemps.

-Et c'est ça qu'ils appellent des victimes ? grommela Angelo. Ces gens sont mieux lotis que toi et moi !

-Arrête d'être cynique, Angelo, ils ont beaucoup souffert.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu hier…

-Ouais bah visiblement, toi non plus tu n'as pas vu grand-chose !

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour écouter les sarcasmes d'un pauvre type !

Et Milo fit volte-face, se souciant peu des insultes de l'italien. Il voulait faire ses preuves et pour cela, il devait à tout prix se détacher de tout ce qui était susceptible de lui nuire. Et Angelo faisaient malheureusement partie des personnes nuisibles à éviter.

Il s'approcha de Camus, qui parlait dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas avec les rescapés. Milo avait grandi en Amérique, il ne parlait pas un mot de japonais mais il ne demandait qu'à apprendre… plus tard. Il vit que Camus le dévisageait alors il se sentit obliger de justifier sa présence auprès de lui.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

Camus hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que tu sais changer un bandage ? Cet homme a besoin de nouveaux soins.

-Oh… oh oui je… je peux le faire !

-Tu es certain de ne pas tourner de l'œil cette fois ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas une fille !

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avant rencontré, Milo vit Camus sourire. C'était un sourire discret et énigmatique, mais un sourire tout de même. Alors Milo sourit lui aussi.

-Occupe-toi de lui au lieu de sourire bêtement.

Et même la remarque cynique de Camus n'entacha en rien son magnifique sourire.

* * *

-Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour mettre les voiles ? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais une bouteille de rhum m'attend ! grogna Angelo.

Mu ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il n'avait plus envie de s'occuper de lui, et il était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser gâcher sa journée.

-Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

-Si tu es tellement pressé, rien ne t'empêcher de rentrer à pieds.

-Et mettre à mal mon corps d'athlète ?! Tu me prends pour qui ?

Mu haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il regardait Angelo de la tête aux pieds.

-Pas pour une athlète en tout cas, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'Angelo hurle de colère, il fut surpris de l'entendre ricaner tandis qu'il le voyait s'approcher de lui. Angelo appuya sa main contre le mur derrière lui, emprisonnant entre ses bras tendus. Il s'approcha doucement jusqu'à venir lui murmurer :

-Si tu veux, je peux te montrer qu'il y a un domaine dans lequel je suis imbattable…

Mais Angelo ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Mu lui colle sa main en pleine figure. Il se retrouva éjecté en arrière, une main collée contre sa joue meurtrie.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

-Ne t'avise plus à t'approcher de moi. Jamais.

Et Mu ne perdit pas une seconde pour quitter la pièce, plus en colère que jamais. Angelo était un pervers alcoolique, rien de plus.

* * *

-Eh bien, c'est un véritable petit infirmier que tu nous as ramené là, Camus, s'extasia Kanon en découvrant le bandage parfaitement réalisé de Milo.

Camus se pencha légèrement en avant pour observer le travail effectué par Milo, qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'appréhension.

-Pas mal, déclara-t-il finalement.

Et il aurait presque pu entendre le soupir de soulagement de Milo.

* * *

-Quoi, tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Kiki sur un ton horriblement déçu.

-Oui, répondit tout aussi tristement Mu en le serrant contre lui, mais je te promets de revenir très bientôt.

-Et alors tu viendras me chercher ?

-Non bonhomme… pas encore. Je viendrai te voir.

-Mais alors quand est-ce que je pourrai venir avec toi ?!

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais très bientôt.

-Tu me le promets, Mu ?

-Oui, je te le promets.

Mu serra une dernière fois le petit garçon larmoyant dans ses bras avant de quitter l'hôtel, la mort dans l'âme. Devoir se séparer de Kiki était à chaque fois plus difficile, mais il gardait l'espoir qu'un jour il pourrait le sortir de cet enfer et l'emmener avec lui pour lui faire découvrir les joies qui devaient rythmer la vie d'un petit garçon de son âge.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Milo se sentait bien plus détendu. Il était heureux. Heureux et fier d'avoir pu se rendre utile. Ce n'était qu'un simple bandage, mais il aimait penser que ce bandage avait soulagé les douleurs d'un homme qui n'avait que trop souffert. Alors ce simple geste se transformait dans son esprit en un geste héroïque. C'était peut-être dérisoire, mais grâce à cela il se sentait mieux.

-Merci de m'avoir permis d'aider cet homme, dit-il à Camus, qui était resté silencieux auprès de lui.

-C'est pour ça que tu es ici.

Camus ne dirait rien de plus ce soir, Milo le savait. Il était peut-être fier de lui mais il lui en faudrait plus pour étonner Camus et lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le bon à rien que tout le monde pensait qu'il était.

-C'est ton môme, le rouquin ? demanda Angelo pour briser le silence que Mu leur avait imposé.

-Non, répondit Mu d'un ton glacial.

-C'est qui alors, ton frère ?

-Non.

-Juste un sale mioche que tu as recueilli dans la rue, quoi. T'es vraiment un bon samaritain toi, exactement comme les bonnes femmes.

-Un mot de plus et tu termineras le trajet à pieds.

-Eh, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

-La ferme.

Mu n'avait pas du tout envie de parler avec Angelo. Il aurait mille fois préféré le laisser là-bas et ramener Kiki avait lui. Le petit rouquin lui manquait déjà beaucoup trop.

* * *

-Non mais sérieusement, t'y crois Mil' ? Nous traîner du lit à une heure indécente pour nous obliger à aller nourrir des petits richards ! s'insurgea Angelo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, Angelo ? demanda Milo le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Franchement ? Boire du rhum gratos sur le compte de ces blancs-becs, répondit l'italien en avalant une gorgée du dit rhum.

-Tu es pathétique.

-Eh, ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi. Moi j'ai rien demandé à personne, ok ? Je me la coulais douce à New-York, avant que ces connards ne débarquent dans ma vie. Je buvais ce que je voulais quand je voulais, je baisais avec qui je voulais et quand je voulais, et surtout je pouvais prendre tout un tas de trucs illicites qui te font planer et t'aident à oublier tes soucis.

C'est vrai, Angelo n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il n'avait pas demandé à être traîné ici. Il aimait sa vie à New-York, il aimait sa liberté, il aimait s'envoyer en l'air. Il n'en n'avait rien à foutre de se bousiller la santé, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à foutre de sa gueule. Il pouvait bien crever demain, personne ne s'inquièterait de sa disparition.

-Tu as la chance de pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro ici.

-Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de tout recommencer à zéro, hein ? J'ai juste envie de me barrer ici et qu'on me foute la paix. J'aime ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de venir sauver la veuve et l'orpheline pour me donner de l'importance. J'aime ma vie, ok ?

-Je suis certain que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis.

-Ah ouais ? Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que tu te plantes complètement. Maintenant fous-moi la paix et laisse-moi vider ma bouteille.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, Angelo.

-Va te faire foutre.

Il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. Il se débrouillait seul depuis qu'il avait l'âge de tenir debout et il s'en était toujours très bien sorti. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Ni de Milo, ni de ce petit prude de Mu, de personne. Et le prochain qui venait lui proposer de l'aide, il lui collerait son poing en pleine tronche.


	4. Let me go

_Hello le soleil brille brille briiiiiille!_

_Et pour célébrer ce beau soleil, voici un chapitre tout spécialement pour vous!_

_Je vous remercie infiniment de me suivre et me soutenir!_

_N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre ici: pages/Little-Dolls24s-World/633485416737192?fref=ts_

_Bisouuuuuus! _

* * *

-Eh ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Je vais te faire la peau !

Visiblement, Angelo n'appréciait pas du tout d'être réveillé par un seau d'eau. Et pourtant Camus se tenait debout devant lui, un seau vide entre les mains. Le contenu du dit seau avait été versé sur Angelo, qui ne s'était pas levé à l'heure le matin même.

-Tu es un déchet, cracha Camus en lui lançant un regard de dégoût.

-Répète un peu ?!

-Tu as très bien entendu.

Camus s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, mais il fut retenu par Angelo, qui l'attrapa par l'épaule avant de lui coller son poing en pleine figure, faisant tomber Camus à la renverse.

-Camus !

Mu se précipita sur son ami, qui avait couvert son visage, arborant une mine douloureuse.

-Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? cria Mu.

-Alors quoi ? Il m'a traité de déchet.

-Tu as levé la main sur lui ! En plus d'être stupide, pervers et alcoolique, tu es violent ! Tu as vraiment un problème !

Mu avait littéralement hurlé ces mots. Il ne supportait pas la violence, encore moins lorsque ses proches en étaient la cible, et il considérait Camus comme un très bon ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Camus ! Oh mon dieu, est-ce que ça va ?

Milo, qui attendait déjà les autres dehors, avait été alerté par les cris d'Angelo et de Mu. Lorsqu'il vit Camus à terre, il craignit le pire, et lorsqu'il vit le sang qui s'écoulait de son visage, il crut que Camus avait été gravement blessé. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita sur lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, posant ses mains sur les siennes.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Camus se recula vivement, rompant le contact entre eux. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, ses mains couvrant toujours son visage. Le regard inquiet de Milo brilla alors d'une toute autre lueur tandis qu'il se redressait pour cracher sa colère sur Angelo.

-Espèce d'ignoble crétin ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, frapper les autres par derrière ?!

-Ne te mêle pas de ça mauviette, gronda Angelo, à moins que tu ne veuilles te prendre une droite toi aussi ?!

-Tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Je vais te faire ta fête !

-Ca suffit ! Arrêtez tous les deux ! intervint Mu en aidant Camus à se relever. Angelo, tu restes ici. Pas question que tu nous accompagnes aujourd'hui, tu en as assez fait.

-De toute façon je me barre, ragea Angelo, je n'en n'ai rien à foutre de vos jap's, je préfère encore finir ma vie en taule plutôt que de rester ici !

Angelo était bien déterminé à quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Il détestait ce coincé de Camus et ses larbins, il détestait les jap's, il détestait ce fichu pays. Il allait rentrer chez lui et tant pis pour les conséquences.

* * *

-Attention, ça va certainement piquer un peu, prévint Milo alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appliquer le désinfectant sur le nez visiblement cassé de Camus.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, répondit Camus d'une voix légèrement nasillarde.

Milo sourit légèrement tout en désinfectant la blessure, faisant grimacer Camus.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas un…

-Je sais que tu n'es pas un enfant, mais je suis désolé pour ce qui vient d'arriver.

-Ce n'est qu'un nez cassé.

Milo fit la moue : ce n'était peut-être ''qu'un nez cassé'', mais cette situation le faisait souffrir. Non seulement, il n'aimait pas voir Camus souffrir mais en plus, il était triste et inquiet pour Angelo. Il savait que l'italien n'avait pas un mauvais fond, mais il ne savait pas comment le sortir de l'énorme foutoir dans lequel il s'était fourré. Oui, il était en colère contre lui, mais il ne pouvait pas refouler son humanité, malheureusement.

-Camus ! Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Mu en déboulant dans l'infirmerie improvisée.

-Oui oui, arrêtez de me materner, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort, grogna Camus en se remettant sur pieds.

-On s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout, ajouta Mu.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour cet ivrogne d'italien ! S'il croit que je vais le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, il se trompe !

-Il est parti, informa Mu.

-Il n'ira pas bien loin… va le chercher, Mu.

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que Milo est en formation. Et parce que si c'est moi qui y vais, personne n'entendra plus jamais parler de lui.

Milo et Mu déglutirent simultanément. Camus semblait cruellement sincère. Alors, même si Mu n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à face avec Angelo, il décida tout de même d'y aller. Il ne voulait pas que Camus passe le reste de sa vie en prison.

* * *

-Tu es certain de vouloir venir ? demanda Camus à Milo, qui restait comme paralysé derrière lui.

Ils étaient de retour à ''l'orphelinat'' qu'ils avaient visité deux jours plus tôt, et si Milo s'était juré d'être fort, il n'était pas certain d'y arriver. Il pouvait déjà entendre les pleurs et les cris d'agonie des enfants, et cela lui retournait l'estomac.

-Je n'ai pas toute la journée, dit froidement Camus. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, reste là.

Milo secoua alors légèrement la tête : il sentait le regard accusateur de Camus sur lui. Camus ne l'en pensait pas capable. Il le trouvait faible. Milo voulait lui prouver le contraire, alors il fit un pas en avant.

-Je viens, affirma-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

-Dans ce cas ne traîne pas, répondit Camus sans se retourner.

Shaka se tenait un peu plus loin, profitant visiblement de l'air frais qui contrastait étonnamment avec l'air lourd et chargé qui suffoquait sous les tentes.

-Oh Camus, Milo, je désespérais de voir votre venue, déclara Shaka en s'approchant.

-Non avons été retenu par un contretemps de dernière minute.

-Où est Mu ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je l'ai chargé de mettre un terme à ce contretemps.

-Est-ce qu'il est seul ?

-Si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est dorénavant plus ton problème.

Milo resta stoïque : que s'était-il passé au juste entre Shaka et Mu ? Si visiblement Mu éprouvait une certaine rancœur envers son collègue blond, celui-ci semblait encore très attaché à lui, au point de vouloir surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes.

-Alors Milo, tu viens oui ou non ?

Milo fut tiré de ses pensées par Camus, qui semblait s'impatienter.

-O-Oui j'arrive !

Il avait assez de problèmes lui-même pour se mêler de ceux des autres.

* * *

-Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, bande de demeurés ! ragea Angelo en shootant dans un caillou qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Il marchait depuis plusieurs minutes à présent, et n'avait rien trouvé d'autre qu'un chemin boueux qui s'étendait à des dizaines de kilomètres devant lui. Il aurait certainement mieux fait de rebrousser chemin, mais son honneur et son orgueil le lui interdisaient. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de faire marche arrière.

-Plutôt crever que d'aller leur lécher les bottes !

Il ne regrettait en rien son geste : avoir frappé Camus l'avait soulagé. Il n'en pouvait plus de son sourire arrogant et de son air supérieur. Ce type se croyait meilleur que lui ? Il avait probablement raison, mais ça ne lui donnait en rien le droit de le prendre de haut. Angelo ne supportait pas ça.

-Même si je dois rentrer à la nage, je ferai tout pour dégager vite fait de cet enfer.

A côté de cet endroit, la rue et ses vices avaient le goût du paradis. Quitter un enfer pour un autre, Angelo n'avait pas signé pour ça.

-Eh !

Angelo tiqua : qui avait osé le suivre ? Celui-ci allait vite le regretter ! Il ne lui laisserait aucune chance, même s'il devait le tuer à coups de pieds, il ne laisserait personne le ramener là-bas. Alors il ne laissa aucune chance au messager d'arriver jusqu'à lui. A peine entendit-il les pas se rapprocher qu'il fit volte-face pour repousser violemment l'assaillant.

Voilà comment Mu, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, se retrouva projeté au sol. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsque son dos percuta un énorme rocher derrière lui. Angelo lui, venant tout juste de réaliser qu'il aurait pu tuer Mu, n'en menait pas large.

-Merde, marmonna-t-il en se rapprochant de Mu à grandes enjambées.

Il avait tout à coup perdu de sa superbe.

-Rien de cassé ? demanda-t-il en tentant de masquer au maximum son inquiétude.

Il n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à Mu.

-Tu es… complètement cinglé, répondit Mu, ayant eu le souffle coupé par sa chute.

-Ouais, on me le dit souvent.

Angelo s'agenouilla alors dans la boue.

-Tu peux te lever ?

Mu tenta alors de se relever avant de retomber lourdement dans la boue, arborant une mine douloureuse.

-J'ai dû me tordre la cheville, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même en ramenant sa jambe vers lui.

-C'est pas vrai, comme si j'avais besoin de ça, grommela Angelo, de très mauvaise foi.

Mauvaise idée. Mu lui lança un regard assassin avant de l'incendier d'horribles vérités.

-Toi, toi, toi, il n'y a que toi qui compte pas vrai ? Tu te fiches totalement du monde autour de toi. Tu es un horrible petit égoïste. Si tu ne m'avais pas mis à terre sans même me laisser le temps de m'expliquer, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

-Et si tu ne m'avais pas suivi, je n'aurais pas été obligé de te frapper.

-Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, de te courir après ?! Si c'est ce que tu penses, tu te trompes ! J'ai bien mieux à faire que de m'occuper d'un sale type comme toi !

-Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas le sale type te souhaite bonne chance.

Et à ces mots, Angelo se releva, reprenant sa route, abandonnant Mu derrière lui. Mu n'en croyait pas ses yeux : est-ce qu'Angelo l'abandonnait à son triste sort alors qu'il était lui-même responsable de son état. Très bien, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait besoin de lui, de toute façon.

Mu rassembla ses dernières forces pour se remettre debout, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui lui broyait littéralement la cheville. Il voulait montrer à Angelo qu'il pouvait s'en sortir sans lui. Mais malheureusement, il avait visiblement surestimé ses forces : il eut tout juste le temps de faire deux pas avant de s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol, dans un glapissement de douleur.

-Franchement pitoyable.

Mu releva légèrement la tête pour tomber sur Angelo, qui s'était à nouveau mis à genoux devant lui.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Angelo venait de soulever Mu, le portant comme une princesse. Si par réflexe, Mu avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de l'italien, il tentait à présent de se défaire de son étreinte, extrêmement gêné par cette situation.

-Arrête de bouger, gronda Angelo.

-Je peux marcher !

-N'importe quoi, tu es à peine capable de ramper comme un bébé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je ne veux pas t'être redevable !

Angelo se stoppa net et poussa un profond soupir d'agacement. Il planta ensuite son regard dans celui de Mu, qui s'apprêtait à continuer sa petite tirade.

-Ecoute, dit Angelo, je n'ai aucune envie de retourner là-bas, mais pas question que je te laisse crever ici. Je suis peut-être un connard, un ivrogne, un raté,… mais j'ai une conscience.

-Oh vraiment ? demanda Mu avec une pointe d'ironie.

Angelo arbora alors un sourire mélancolique.

-Ouais… enfin ça, je suis le seul à essayer de m'en convaincre.

Mu le regarda alors fixement : les traits de son visage représentaient la douleur et la tristesse, tellement qu'il en fut estomaqué. Il s'en voulait d'avoir traité Angelo de la sorte : certes, il était peut-être totalement irresponsable, mais il était surtout perdu. Et seul.

-On peut y aller maintenant ?

Mu se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Très bien, alors accroche-toi, j'ai pas la journée, une longue route m'attend encore.

Alors comme ça, Angelo était bel et bien décidé à partir.

* * *

-Sors, Milo.

-N-Non je… je peux aider !

-Sors d'ici tout de suite, répéta Camus sans même le regarder.

Milo était incroyablement pâle. Sa tête tournait si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'effondrer à tout moment. S'il avait réussi à refouler ses angoisses, voir ce petit être à l'agonie lui était tout simplement insupportable.

L'enfant hurlait de douleur et son corps était parcouru de spasmes tandis qu'il convulsait.

-Camus, peut-être qu'on pourrait… commença Shaka.

-Non, nous n'avons pas assez de morphine, on ne peut pas se permettre de la gaspiller.

-Mais il va mourir ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Milo.

-Je t'ai demandé de sortir, cingla Camus.

-Mais je…

-Shaka, fais-le sortir !

Milo sentit à peine la poigne de Shaka sur son bras. Le regard toujours rivé sur l'enfant, il sentait sa tension chuter en flèche. Il avait des sueurs froides et une horrible envie de vomir. Il s'écroula finalement sur le sol, entendant la voix lointaine de Shaka.

-Mange ça.

Milo releva légèrement la tête et prit la barre chocolatée que lui tendait Shaka.

-Merci, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Ne me remercie pas. Reste allongé le temps de te sentir mieux.

Allongé dans la poussière du dehors, sous un ciel gris, Milo récupérait peu à peu. Il avait perdu connaissance quelques secondes plus tôt, mais grâce aux bons réflexes de Shaka, il se sentait à présent déjà mieux.

-Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant le visage tordu de douleur du petit garçon.

Le regard de Shaka s'assombrit avant qu'il ne réponde :

-Non. Il est condamné. Ils le sont tous.

-Comment ça ?

-On amène ici les enfants qui n'ont aucun espoir de survie, expliqua-t-il. Ils ne le savent pas mais… on sait tous que les enfants qui entrent là-dedans n'en ressortent jamais.

Milo déglutit : voilà pourquoi Kiki n'était pas ici. Il n'était heureusement pas condamné. Mais comment Shaka supportait-il de voir arriver ces enfants, de passer du temps avec eux tout en sachant que quelques jours plus tard, ils ne seraient plus de ce monde ? Lui en serait incapable.

-Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Camus, dit Shaka.

Milo releva la tête pour le regarder.

-Je sais que tu aurais voulu aider, mais lui veut te protéger. Il sait que tu n'es pas encore en état de supporter une telle horreur. Il veut simplement éviter que tu ne souffres. Il veut juste… te préserver.

Alors Milo hocha la tête, il était heureux que Camus se soucie de son bien-être, mais s'il aurait aimé pouvoir se rendre plus utile. Lui-même savait qu'il n'était pas encore apte à faire face à ce genre de situation, mais il s'en voulait d'avoir à nouveau laissé Camus seul.

-Il va très certainement me renvoyer, dit-il sur un ton horriblement triste.

-Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?

-C'est la deuxième fois que je tourne de l'œil alors que je suis censé me rendre utile. Il m'a déjà accordé une seconde chance, je n'aurai pas droit à une troisième.

Milo s'en voulait horriblement de ne pas avoir été capable de se montrer plus fort. Peut-être n'avait-il pas sa place ici ? Après tout, comment pourrait-il sauver des vies alors qu'il était déjà incapable de survivre lui-même ?

* * *

-Ca y est, la belle au bois dormant a rejoint son donjon, dit Angelo en posant Mu sur son lit.

-Merci, répondit-il en grimaçant.

-Alors, où est-ce que tu planques ta trousse de secours ?

-Tu trouveras de la pommade et des bandages dans l'armoire là-bas.

Mu se laissa ensuite soigner par Angelo sans dire un mot, très étonné de voir avec quelle douceur et quelle attention l'italien s'occupait de lui. Concentré sur son travail, Angelo n'avait rien de l'ivrogne pervers et violent qu'il avait pu voir en lui.

Il se demanda alors si Angelo ne cherchait pas à cacher cet être doux et attentionné sous une épaisse carapace. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais au plus profond de lui il savait qu'Angelo avait seulement besoin d'être pour être sauvé.

-Voilà, avec ça tu devrais être vite remis sur pieds, à condition de ne pas jouer au kamikaze !

Mu sourit légèrement suite à la réflexion d'Angelo, mais perdit rapidement son sourire lorsqu'il vit que l'italien enfilait à nouveau son sac à dos.

-Bon… ben nos chemins se séparent ici, déclara Angelo.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, murmura Mu.

-Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je ne suis pas le genre de type à aider les autres. Aider son prochain et toutes les conneries de ce genre, ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais essayé.

-Crois-moi, je ne suis pas un mec bien.

Tout en disant cela, Angelo avait posé une main sur la cheville foulée de Mu, effleurant doucement le bandage qu'il venait tout juste de faire. Reprenant ses esprits, il secoua vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite et s'éloigna.

-Il vaut mieux que je parte.

Sans réfléchir, Mu le retint par le poignet. Angelo le dévisagea d'un air étonné, ne cherchant pas à se défaire de la poigne qui cintrait son bras.

-Reste, dit calmement Mu.

-Je te l'ai dit : ma place n'est pas ici.

-Alors où est ta place ?

Mu releva alors la tête et planta son regard dans celui d'Angelo, qui semblait visiblement perdu. Où était sa place ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien ! Il la cherchait depuis des années, sans jamais la trouver. Il s'était senti mieux dans le monde de la drogue et de la débauche. Il avait presque réussi à oublier ses soucis. Alors c'était certainement là-bas, sa place. Là où ses démons ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre.

-Reste, s'il te plaît.

-Il faut que je…

-Laisse-moi au moins essayer de t'aider. Donne-moi un peu de temps… et si j'échoue, alors tu seras libre d'aller où bon te semble.

Il aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou et déguerpir au plus vite, Angelo en était bien conscient mais Mu le regardait avec tant de détermination, tant d'espoir au fond de ses jolis yeux qu'il fut tout juste capable de soupirer et de prendra appui contre le lit du blessé.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à me sauver, je suis damné jusqu'à la moelle.

-Laisse-moi essayer. Après tout, je suis un bon samaritain, n'est-ce pas ?

Angelo sourit : il ne pouvait pas démentir, c'était lui qui lui avait dit ces mots.

-Alors… tu restes ? demanda à nouveau Mu.

-Ouais… grommela Angelo, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te facilite la tâche.

-Je n'en attends pas moins d'un ivrogne pervers, affirma Mu en arborant un sourire.

-Surveille tes paroles, sinon il pourrait bien t'arriver des bricoles.

Sa place n'était probablement pas ici, pas avec Mu, mais Angelo avait envie d'y croire à nouveau. De croire que peut-être, il pourrait trouver un endroit qui lui conviendrait. Il avait envie de mettre son destin entre les mains de Mu… de toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre, pas vrai ?

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel lorsque Milo entendit des pas derrière lui. Il aurait reconnu cette façon de fouler fièrement le sol entre mille. Sachant que Camus venait pour le sermonner et le renvoyer au pays, il n'osa pas le regarder, gardant obstinément la tête baissé, le menton collé contre le haut de son buste.

Mais Camus ne hurla pas. Il ne lui dit pas à quel point il l'avait déçu, à quel point il était bon à rien. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à ses côtés en silence, regardant le coucher de soleil en soupirant. Alors Milo prit son courage à deux mains et posa son regard sur Camus. Le médecin ne daigna pas le regarder, ses yeux rivés sur le ciel orangé de cette fin de journée.

-Est-ce qu'il est… murmura Milo.

Camus hocha la tête. L'enfant était mort. Il avait quitté ce monde quelques minutes à peine plus tôt. Il était mort. Disparu de ce monde à jamais.

Milo sentit ses yeux le brûler. Il avait vu cet enfant mourir. Il l'avait entendu hurler. Il avait vu ses blessures, sa chair à sang. Il l'avait entendu les supplier de l'aider, et il avait été incapable de le sauver. Il renifla, tentant de dissimuler les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que Camus le voit comme encore plus faible qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Tout à coup il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et son regard croisa celui, impassible, de Camus.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver, dit-il. Personne ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ? demanda Milo en un sanglot.

-Pour éviter que d'autres enfants ne connaissent le même sort.

-Mais on ne peut de toute façon pas aider ceux qui sont condamnés ! On ne sert à rien !

Milo avait crié. Il était submergé par la peine mais aussi par la rancœur et la haine envers lui-même. La haine de se sentir inutile. Où qu'il aille, il était impuissant. Incapable de changer le destin. Il soupira, se sentant tout à coup stupide d'avoir réagi de la sorte face à Camus.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

-Ne le sois pas. Tu as le droit de craquer. Le contraire ferait de toi une machine, pas un être humain.

Jamais Milo n'aurait pensé que Camus lui dise une telle chose. Il pensait qu'au contraire, le médecin le trouverait absolument ridicule. Il se demanda alors si Camus avait lui aussi craqué, la toute première fois qu'il avait assisté à ce douloureux spectacle. Mais il n'osa pas le demander.

-Je suppose que je… je vais devoir m'en aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Milo était bien conscient d'avoir fait à nouveau preuve d'une incapacité totale. Il savait que ni Camus ni Mu ni qui que ce soit d'autre ne pouvait se permettre de s'entourer d'incompétents. Et ce c'est que Milo était : un incapable. Il s'était déjà préparé à l'idée de rentrer ''chez lui''. De revoir Aiolia et Marine, ses amis de toujours. De redevenir le boulet qu'ils traînaient depuis des années.

-Non, répondit Camus. Tu as fait du bon travail.

-P-Pardon ?

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Camus lui permettait de rester ? Il ne le chassait pas comme il l'aurait cru ?!

-Tu as encore énormément de choses à apprendre, ajouta-t-il. A toi de me prouver que tu en es capable.

-Compte sur moi !

Milo arborait à présent un magnifique sourire qui ne disparaîtrait pas de sitôt. Il pouvait rester ! Il pouvait encore faire ses preuves ! Et cette fois, il était bien décidé à ne pas décevoir Camus.

-Tu as vraiment l'air stupide, avec ce sourire. Rentrons, il se fait tard.

Mais peu importe ce que Camus pouvait penser de son sourire niais, Milo n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir. Il était heureux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et il comptait bien conserver ce bonheur nouveau dans un coin de son cœur.


	5. Il suffit d'un instant

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien en ce vendredi 13! _

_Je reviens vers vous avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ;)_

_Bisous bisous! _

* * *

-Mauvaise idée.

Voilà ce que pensait Camus de l'idée que venait de lui soumettre Mu. Son ami tenait à prendre Angelo sous son aile et l'emmener sur le terrain avec lui, mais Camus voyait ce rapprochement d'un très mauvais œil. Non seulement il n'avait pas du tout une bonne image de l'italien ivrogne pervers et dépravé au possible, mais en plus il savait que son ami avait le chic pour se mettre dans le pétrin.

-J'ai promis de l'aider.

-Tu n'es pas sœur Thérèse, Mu. Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour aider ton prochain, tu n'as pas besoin de te surmener. Ce type est un cas désespéré.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Mu pensait sincèrement que, sous ses airs de macho écervelé et ivre, Angelo était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui méritait qu'on lui vienne en aide.

-Il y a d'autres personnes qui ont besoin de ton aide ici.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je sais qu'ils ont tous besoin de moi, que Kiki a besoin de moi. Mais si je peux aider Angelo alors… nous serons deux à leur venir en aide. On gagne au change, tu ne penses pas ?

Camus soupira : lorsque Mu avait une idée précise en tête, il était presqu'impossible de le faire changer d'avis. C'était comme parler à un mur. Mais il admirait son ami pour ça : même si sa gentillesse et son dévouement n'étaient jamais récompensés, il continuait à croire en l'homme. Camus avait perdu sa foi en l'humanité depuis longtemps, voilà pourquoi il admirait Mu.

-Fais comme bon te semble, dit-il finalement, mais fais attention à toi. Je ne tiens pas à te ramasser à la petite cuillère comme la dernière fois.

Mu fit la moue : il se souvenait de sa douloureuse expérience avec Shaka. Il avait beaucoup souffert de cette relation dans laquelle il s'était jeté corps et âme. Relation qui s'était terminée de manière catastrophique et avait broyé son cœur en un millier de morceaux. Camus avait été là pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie. Cette fois, il voulait prouver à son ami qu'il était capable de plonger, couler… et remonter seul à la surface.

-Préserve-toi, ajouta encore Camus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi.

Alors Mu sourit : il savait à quel point Camus pouvait paraître froid et imperturbable, mais il ne connaissait que trop bien le médecin pour savoir qu'au fond de lui, Camus était quelqu'un de très prévenant.

-Merci, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, murmura-t-il.

Il considérait réellement Camus comme un frère. Il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Camus se contenta de grommeler, mais Mu décela parfaitement le sourire légèrement énigmatique qu'il arborait. Il le connaissait maintenant presque par cœur.

* * *

-Tu vas sur le terrain ? demanda Milo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais, ça t'épate hein ? déclara Angelo en enfilant ses chaussures.

A la base, Angelo n'avait pas franchement envie d'aller patauger dans la boue. Mais après tout : il avait accepté de rester, pas vrai ? Il avait donné sa chance à Mu. Alors autant profiter de ses vacances plutôt que rester dans ce hangar moisi et délabré, à vider des bouteilles plus que de raison.

-Mais… tu vas venir avec Camus et moi ?

C'est que Milo n'avait pas franchement envie qu'Angelo vienne gâcher sa journée. Et s'il se retrouvait face à face avec Camus, alors un drame était plus que probable. Et un Camus en rogne, c'était un Camus qui ne laisserait rien passer et lui hurlerait dessus à la moindre occasion. Et très franchement, Milo aurait préféré éviter ça.

-Nan… j'accompagne Mu à l'orphelinat, voir son môme là, avec les deux mecs complètement à côté de leurs pompes.

Saga et… Kanon, c'était bien ça ?

Milo se retint de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement : au moins Angelo ne serait pas dans leurs pattes. Et puis s'il allait avec Mu, ça voudrait dire qu'il pourrait à nouveau se retrouver seul avec Camus, et il ne trouvait pas l'idée déplaisante.

En parlant du loup, la silhouette parfaitement élancée de Mu se profila au loin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à leur hauteur, son sourire bienveillant toujours collé aux lèvres.

-Salut beauté, ne put s'empêcher de dire Angelo.

-Salut l'ivrogne, répondit le médecin d'un air imperturbable.

-Eh ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Alors ne m'appelle pas beauté.

Angelo haussa les épaules et rouspéta pour la forme lorsque Mu lui dit qu'ils étaient sur le point de se mettre en route. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû rester, d'autant plus qu'un des autres gars avait ramené une très bonne bouteille de vodka hier soir et…

-Ne pense même pas à te défiler.

La voix de Mu résonna dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

-Tu me prends pour une mauviette ?

-Peut-être…

-Je vais te montrer moi si je suis une mauviette ! Pour qui tu me prends ?!

Mu arbora un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit qu'Angelo avançait d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Touché, coulé. Il savait à présent comment faire avancer l'italien lorsque ce dernier y opposait sa mauvaise volonté. Il se retourna ensuite vers Milo, qui regardait lui aussi Angelo d'un air plus qu'étonné.

-Tu nous accompagnes ? demanda-t-il.

Il vit alors Milo s'agiter dans un mouvement de panique tandis qu'il bafouillait :

-Q-Quoi ? Mais je… je pensais que j'accompagnais Camus !

-Oh, oui bien sûr, répondit Mu avec un sourire collé aux lèvres, tu peux l'accompagner si tu veux. Mais je sais que Camus n'est pas toujours facile à vivre alors si tu veux…

-Non non, je vais avec Camus !

Milo avait répondu avec un tel empressement et une telle détermination que Mu en fût touché. Il était heureux de savoir que son ami Camus ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui le respectait et semblait avoir réussi à le comprendre. Camus avait besoin de ça : quelqu'un qui le comprendrait et auquel il pourrait confier ses peurs et ses doutes.

-Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors !

* * *

-Le ciel est gris, fit remarquer Milo en regardant par la vitre de la voiture.

-Il y aura certainement des orages, répondit Camus d'un ton neutre. Ne traînons pas.

Milo observa un instant le profil de Camus. Il semblait soucieux. Son regard restait inlassablement fixé sur le chemin boueux qui s'étendait devant eux.

-Il y a un problème ? osa finalement demander Milo.

Camus resta un instant silencieux avant de répondre :

-Je n'aime pas être dans cette zone lorsque la pluie menace de tomber. Il y a eu énormément d'accidents dans ces conditions.

Milo déglutit avant de reporter son regard sur la route. Effectivement, la boue commençait déjà à se faire épaisse et sournoise les roues de la jeep auraient aisément pu s'enliser dans la terre.

-Où est-ce qu'on va exactement ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

* * *

-Muuuuuuuu !

-Kiki !

Mu serra fortement le petit rouquin dans ses bras. Il était toujours tellement heureux de le revoir qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire tout un tas de câlins.

-Alors ça y est ? Je rentre avec toi ? demanda le petit garçon, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Non, pas encore. Mais bientôt, je te le promets !

-Mais c'est long, ''bientôt'' ! geignit-il.

-Je sais, ça l'est aussi pour moi. Oh, je te présente Angelo ! dit Mu en tirant par la manche un Angelo qui aurait préféré rester en dehors de ça.

-Eh, je suis pas ton chien !

L'italien croisa les bras et bomba le torse pour faire bonne mesure. Pas question de se laisser mener par le bout du nez par un mec qui ressemblait tout de même vachement à une bonne femme !

-Angelo, voici Kiki.

Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre, lui, du rouquin ? Il n'était pas là pour ses beaux yeux. Il n'allait certainement pas le prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin comme l'avait fait Mu quelques secondes plus tôt. Alors il resta planté là, à observer le gosse. Jusqu'à ce que Mu lui donne un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, le faisant hurler :

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu te prends pour qui ?

Alors Kiki le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, avant de reporter son attention sur Mu et de déclarer.

-Je l'aime pas, lui, il a l'air méchant !

Puis il traîna Mu derrière lui, pressé de lui montrer sa dernière découverte : un énorme caillou tout lisse. Et Angelo resta en retrait, plus ébranlé qu'il ne le laissait paraître par les paroles de Kiki. Foutu gosse.

* * *

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Milo en montant la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

Il rentra la tête, cherchant désespérément à trouver un peu de chaleur. Le vent soufflait anormalement fort et les premières gouttes de pluie s'échouaient sur le sol. Il plissa les yeux tandis que son regard se posait sur la silhouette de Camus, visiblement parfaitement accoutumé au mauvais temps. Sa longue chevelure marine s'élevait par-dessus ses épaules telle une cape.

-Suis-moi, répondit simplement Camus.

Milo fourra ses mains dans ses poches, frissonna, et suivit le médecin en silence. Après quelques minutes passées à patauger dans la boue, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui fut autrefois une ville… et n'était plus aujourd'hui qu'un tas de ruines.

-Camus ? demanda-t-il l'air totalement étonné. Qu'est-ce que…

-Les équipes de secours cherchent des survivants depuis des semaines, expliqua Camus. Mais ils sont si peu pour passer au peigne fin une ville entière que c'en est risible. Aujourd'hui, on va les aider.

-Mais après autant de temps les gens sont certainement…

Milo se stoppa net. Il n'avait probablement pas le droit de dire une telle chose.

-Morts, oui, compléta pourtant Camus. Mais cela ne signifie pas que nous avons le droit de laisser leurs cadavres pourrir ici.

Milo écarquilla les yeux : étaient-ils vraiment là pour déterrer des cadavres ?! Lorsqu'il avait décidé de devenir bénévole, Milo ne s'attendait certainement pas à devoir faire une telle chose. Il en avait déjà des hauts le cœur.

-Dépêche-toi, la pluie ne va pas tarder à s'intensifier.

Alors il suivit Camus, le cœur lourd. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

* * *

-Angelo ? Ange…

Mu s'arrêta au lorsqu'il vit l'italien, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, occupé à regarder la pluie s'échouer sur le sol. Il le rejoignit, les poings sur les hanches.

-Tu es là ! gronda-t-il. Je t'ai cherché partout et…

-Lâche-moi la grappe, tu veux, le coupa Angelo.

-Pardon ?!

-Fiche-moi la paix. Retourne plutôt t'occuper de tes petits orphelins.

Habituellement, Mu aurait hurlé. Il aurait demandé à Angelo pour qui il se prenait au juste. Mais Angelo ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois pendant leur court échange. Il n'était pas charmeur et arrogant comme à son habitude. Alors il soupira, et il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Angelo grommela, mais ne le regarda pas. Puis il finit par répondre :

-La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, pas vrai ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ton môme là, le rouquin. Il a su lire en moi.

Mu pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant que les paroles de Kiki lui revienne en tête. Il trouvait Angelo méchant. Il ne l'aimait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Ouais, contrairement à toi, il y voit clair. Je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur, ok ? Tu perds ton temps avec moi.

Alors Mu soupira. Pourquoi Angelo avait-il si peu d'estime de lui-même ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa vie pour qu'il devienne à ce point pessimiste.

-Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même, déclara-t-il finalement.

Angelo se décida à le regarder lorsque Mu posa sa main sur son bras. Il semblait particulièrement étonné de la proximité que le médecin avait lui-même établi entre eux.

-A moins que tu ne préfères occuper le statut de méchant toute ta vie ? demanda Mu en souriant.

-Bah, au moins je passerai l'éternité au chaud en enfer, répondit l'italien sur le même ton.

Mais pourtant, lorsque Mu fit volte-face pour rejoindre Kiki et les autres, il le suivit. Mu avait le chic pour lui redonner confiance en lui… et il attisait énormément sa convoitise. Alors tant pis s'il devait supporter le sale môme qui le collait aux baskets, il était prêt à tout supporter.

* * *

-C-Camus !

Lorsque Camus s'approcha de lui, Milo pointa du doigt le cadavre d'un homme totalement broyé par le poids des débris. A en juger par l'odeur de putréfaction qui s'en dégageait, le corps devait être là depuis plusieurs semaines. Milo retint une nausée… ses larmes, aussi. Il n'était pas préparé à ce genre de spectacle. Camus le comprit, puisqu'il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à s'éloigner.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de voir ça, murmura-t-il en l'emmenant plus loin.

Alors Milo s'éloigna… et il se précipita à l'écart du reste du groupe pour vomir. Il vomit encore et encore, se remémorant l'image atroce du corps décomposé. C'était tellement… horrible. Inhumain. Irréel. Milo hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un relevait ses cheveux, dégageant son visage.

-Calme-toi.

La voix de Camus le calma aussitôt. Et le fit se sentir horriblement honteux. Qu'allait penser le médecin de lui après l'avoir vu dans cet état ?!

-Ca ne sert à rien de te rendre malade, dit-il encore.

Alors Milo finit par se calmer. Il était totalement vidé de son énergie, mais il était calmé. Il ne vomissait plus… et il n'osait pas regarder Camus dans les yeux. Il murmura tout de même :

-J-Je… je suis désolé… ma réaction était pitoyable et…

-Au moins, le coupa Camus, tu n'as pas perdu tes moyens avant d'avoir accompli ta mission. Tu n'as pas à rougir de ton comportement.

Milo planta alors son regard dans le sien… mais Camus avait déjà fait demi-tour pour rejoindre l'équipe de recherche. Il se demanda un instant si le médecin pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire ou s'il cherchait simplement à avoir la paix. Le cœur un peu lourd, Milo finit par les rejoindre même s'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à supporter cette journée, il voulait montrer à Camus qu'il avait eu raison de croire en lui.

* * *

-Eh, Cornuto, reviens par là !

Angelo attrapa le bambin qui filait à toute allure par l'encolure de son t-shirt. Ce petit Kiki commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

-Maître Muuuuuuu ! pleurnicha le rouquin.

-Mais ferme-la !

-Angelo ! intervint Mu, l'air totalement paniqué. Lâche Kiki tout de suite !

-Ce môme me fout en rogne, répondit-il sans le lâcher.

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Tu lui fais peur, arrête.

-Je vais plutôt lui montrer qui commande ici.

-Ca suffit maintenant Angelo, lâche-le ! cria Mu tandis qu'il voyait Kiki fondre en larmes.

Alors Angelo relâcha Kiki, qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de Mu.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer la baby-sitter, grommela-t-il.

-Oh ça, je l'ai bien compris ! Tu es surtout venu ici pour l'alcool et la…

Mu se stoppa net. Il s'était laissé emporter. Il avait eu peur pour Kiki. Il avait revu des larmes sur ses joues, ce qu'il s'était juré de toujours empêcher. Il avait eu peur, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire ces choses à Angelo.

-Je… commença-t-il, bien conscient d'avoir été trop loin.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je me barre, dit Angelo. Si tu voulais que je reste pour me balancer des conneries que je sais déjà à la gueule, ce n'est pas la peine. Je me tire.

Mu fit un pas en avant tandis qu'il voyait Angelo quitter la pièce… puis il se ravisa. L'italien devait être en colère contre lui et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su tenir sa promesse. Il avait encore des choses à faire ici avant d'essayer de le retenir.

* * *

-On ferait mieux de revenir sur nos pas.

La voix de Camus parvint à peine aux oreilles de Milo. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger contre les énormes rafales de vent qui avaient fait leur apparition. La pluie tombait à présent à gros torrents. Milo avait l'impression d'assister au déluge.

-Faisons demi-tour, cria à nouveau Camus.

Milo sentit la main du médecin s'accrocher à sa manche, l'obligeant de le suivre. Protégeant toujours son visage de son avant-bras, Milo le suivit sans un mot. Le sol se faisait glissant sous leurs pas. Milo dérapa plusieurs fois, mais Camus le rattrapait toujours, le sermonnant au passage.

-Fais attention !

-Désolé.

-Regarde où tu mets les pieds !

-Pardon.

-Bon sang, tu es totalement stupide ou quoi ? !

-D-Désolé.

Mais Camus ne le lâchait jamais. L'équipe de recherche avait déjà déguerpi. Milo se demanda un instant si ces hommes avaient un tant soit peu d'humanité en eux. Ils étaient partis et les avaient laissés derrière eux sans aucun remord.

-On atteindra bientôt la jeep !

Ils s'approchaient encore et encore. Encore quelques mètres et ils pourraient enfin se mettre à l'abri… mais les éléments en avaient décidé autrement.

* * *

Angelo shoota dans le caillou devant lui. Si Mu pensait qu'il pouvait le traiter comme un chien, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil ! Angelo était bien décidé à prendre le premier avion pour rentrer au bercail. Une fois arrivé à destination, il irait s'acheter plusieurs bouteilles d'une très mauvaise vodka et se saoulerait jusqu'au matin. Boire pour oublier. C'était tout ce qu'il savait faire.

Et si par malheur ce n'était pas suffisant, alors il traverserait la rue pour rejoindre ses amis dealers. Ils auraient bien quelque chose pour le faire planer un peu. Et oublier ses emmerdes. Et…

-Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

Angelo vacilla tandis que le sol tremblait sous ses pieds.

-Bordel de merde ! grommela-t-il en cherchant à conserver son équilibre.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Dans quel merdier s'était-il fourré ? Et si la terre venait à s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il entendit des cris au loin. Il releva la tête… à quelques centaines de mètres seulement, il pouvait voir l'architecture fragile de l'orphelinat s'effondrer. Son esprit s'embrouilla alors. Un seul nom lui venait à l'esprit tandis qu'il courait vers la bâtisse sans même réfléchir.

-Mu !


	6. What if you die?

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Je suis de nouveau de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Je tenais à vous remercier infiniment pour vos commentaires qui me touchent beaucoup. Je prendrai le temps de vous répondre personnellement ce week-end._

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

-Bordel de merde !

Angelo jura tandis qu'il perdait l'équilibre pour la troisième fois en moins d'une minute. A ce train-là, il ne parviendrait jamais à rejoindre l'orphelinat. Et pourtant, il pouvait entendre les hurlements de peur et de douleur parvenir jusqu'à lui. Il voyait le bâtiment à l'équilibre instable tomber en ruines à une vitesse folle. Il espérait de tout cœur que Mu et les autres n'étaient pas blessés.

-Tenez bon !

Il rassembla toutes ses forces et se remit debout. Il se remit à courir, se souciant peu du sol qui tremblait sous ses pieds. Le visage de Mu refusait de quitter son esprit. Et si jamais le médecin était mort ? Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Encore quelques mètres et il pourrait le sauver.

Il courut à en perdre haleine, glissa, tomba, se releva… et parvint jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Il entra à l'intérieur sans une once d'hésitation. Il n'avait même pas vu que dehors, quelques enfants avaient déjà trouvé refuge. Dans le couloir principal, il croisa Kanon et Saga, qui aidaient les enfants à évacuer.

-Où est Mu ?! demanda-t-il.

-Ne reste pas là, Angelo, répondit Saga en essayant de se frayer un passage à travers les débris.

Mais Angelo n'était pas du tout d'humeur à patienter. Il attrapa Saga par le col de son blouson et le colla contre le mur derrière lui. Plantant son regard dans le sien, il demanda à nouveau, prenant soin de détacher chacune de ses syllabes :

-Où. Est. Mu ?!

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était à l'étage avec Kiki. Lâche-moi maintenant, les petits sont terrorisés.

Angelo baissa les yeux et son regard croisa celui plein de larmes d'un petit garçon au visage poussiéreux et couvert d'égratignures. Saga avait raison : ces gamins avaient assez souffert. Alors il le relâcha et continua sa route. Kanon l'arrêta, l'air visiblement paniqué :

-Où vas-tu comme ça ? Le bâtiment peut s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre et…

-Je vais chercher Mu !

-Il est peut-être déjà trop tard, Angelo ! Tu ne devrais pas…

-Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?! Si je dois crever ici alors c'est que c'est mon destin, mais je ne laisserai personne mourir à cause de moi, t'as compris ?

Kanon dût percevoir la lueur de détermination dans les prunelles de l'italien, puisqu'il le relâcha aussitôt, lui murmurant tout de même :

-Bonne chance.

De la chance ? Angelo n'en avait jamais eu. Alors si vraiment il avait une bonne étoile planquée quelque part, il était temps qu'elle se manifeste, cette fainéante !

* * *

-C-Camus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-A la jeep, vite !

Milo n'y comprenait plus rien : tout à coup, la terre s'était mise à trembler. Il avait vu le regard paniqué de Camus et cela lui avait fait peur. Camus était toujours confiant et impassible.

-Camus !

-Dépêche-toi !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tandis que Camus semblait voler au-dessus du sol boueux et s'approchait de la jeep sans difficulté, les pieds de Milo s'embourbaient de plus en plus. Il était totalement pris au piège, et cela ne réfrénait en rien la crise d'angoisse qu'il sentait arriver. Il luttait pour faire un pas, mais la pluie ne l'aidait pas. Ses pieds étaient pris au piège. Il ne parvenait plus à faire le moindre pas. Le sol trembla à nouveau, et il perdit l'équilibre. Son corps tout entier se retrouva couvert de boue. Pris de panique, il était totalement paralysé par la peur.

-C-Camus !

-Relève-toi, Milo ! hurla le médecin, qui avait déjà rejoint la jeep.

-Je-J'y arrive pas ! C-Camus, aide-moi !

-Debout !

Mais Milo était incapable de se mettre debout. Ses larmes se mêlaient à présent à la pluie. Il était totalement angoissé. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la boue, comme cherchant à s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Tout à coup, un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre… l'instant d'après, la terre craqua sous ses pieds. Le sol se fissura, et Milo voyait la plateforme de terre sur laquelle il se trouvait sombrer dans l'oubli.

-Camuuuuuus ! hurla-t-il tandis qu'il cherchait en vain à se sortir de ce cauchemar.

-Milo !

Milo releva la tête et vit Camus courir vers lui. Mais la terre se déchirait de plus en plus et ils risquaient d'y rester tous les deux.

* * *

-Mu ?!

Angelo défonça la porte en bois qui se trouvait devant lui. Personne. Il réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois, commençant peu à peu à perdre patience. Où était-il ?!

-Mu !

Bon sang, il n'était pas… non, il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Angelo perdit à nouveau l'équilibre et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un juron en italien. Tandis qu'il se relevait il entendit une voix au loin.

-Au secours ! Aidez-nous !

-Mu ?!

Il se précipita vers la porte de derrière laquelle provenait cette vois et il hurla à son tour :

-Mu, écarte-toi !

Puis il défonça la porte. Il se fichait bien de se retrouver couvert de bleus après ça. Il ne se souciait pas du sang qui s'écoulait de ses phalanges : il voulait simplement s'assurer que Mu allait bien. Alors il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, et son sang se glaça.

-Il faut que tu nous aides !

Debout devant lui se trouvait Kiki. Le petit garçon était en larmes, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses hoquets de tristesse. Derrière lui, Mu était allongé, visiblement inconscient. Angelo se précipita sur le corps inerte de Mu.

-Mu ! Mu ! Merde, que s'est-il passé ?! demanda-t-il en le secouant.

-M-Maître Mu a voulu me protéger mais… mais il a trébuché et… et il s'est cogné la tête et… et il ne bouge plus !

Angelo ne comprit pas la moitié de ce que Kiki lui disait : il commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Il tenait dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Mu. Mu était peut-être mort… et cette simple idée lui broya le cœur.

-Merde ! Non, non, non ! hurla-t-il en tapant du poing contre le sol. T'as pas le droit de mourir, tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de crever !

Mais bien évidemment, Mu ne lui répondit pas. Il restait inconscient. Il ne sourcillait même pas. Angelo tenta de se calmer : le toit pouvait céder d'un instant à l'autre, ils devaient sortir d'ici. Alors il souleva le corps de Mu dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Suis-moi, dit-il à Kiki.

Mais Kiki ne bougeait pas d'un iota, bien trop occupé à pleurer.

-Eh, t'es sourd ou quoi ?!

-M-Maître Mu va… il est… mort !

Alors Angelo fit volte-face et planta son regard dans celui infiniment triste du rouquin. Le corps du petit garçon était parcouru de spasmes tandis qu'il continuait :

-I-Il est mort à-à cause de m-moi ! E-exactement comme maman e-et papa !

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce gosse n'avait pas déjà enduré ?! Angelo s'approcha de lui, serrant toujours le corps de Mu dans ses bras. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

-Eh…

-I-Il est mort.

-Ecoute-moi.

-C-C'est ma f-faute !

-Ecoute-moi !

Il resserra sa poigne sur l'épaule du petit garçon, qui restait totalement tétanisé.

-Personne n'est mort à cause de toi, ok ? C'est la faute à cette putain de planète, et ce putain de soi-disant bon dieu. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mu n'est pas mort. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir, compris ?!

Kiki hocha vaguement la tête.

-Mais maintenant on doit sortir d'ici, gamin. Sinon on va y rester tous les trois. Et ce n'est pas ce que voudrait Mu, ni tes parents. Alors tu me suis.

Angelo se releva et sursauta légèrement lorsque la main de Kiki s'agrippa au bas de son t-shirt. Il le regarda l'espace d'un instant : le môme comptait sur lui. Mu comptait sur lui. Il avait leurs vies entre les mains. Il avait enfin l'occasion de faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie, il ne laisserait pas passer ça.

-Allons-y.

Non, personne ne mourrait aujourd'hui.

* * *

Milo sentait son corps glisser. La parcelle de terre sur laquelle il se trouvait avait bougé. Il était maintenant légèrement de biais. Et son corps glissait. Son corps glissait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter. Ses mains étaient en sang, tant il grattait pour tenter de remonter. Mais rien n'y faisait, il s'engouffrait.

-Tiens-bon Milo !

Il entendait la voix de Camus se rapprocher, mais rien n'arrêtait ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait une peur bleue de glisser et mourir plusieurs jours plus tard. Il avait dû s'arracher un ongle… en tout cas c'est ce que lui disait la douleur lancinante qui lui broyait les doigts.

Tout à coup, à travers les larmes et la pluie, il aperçut le visage de Camus. Le médecin semblait inquiet, lui aussi. Mais légèrement rassuré de le voir en vie. Il vit que Camus lui tendait la main, le suppliant :

-Attrape ma main, Milo.

Mais Milo ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Au moindre mouvement, il s'enfonçait un peu plus.

-Je… je ne peux pas !

-Fais un effort !

Mais au fond de lui, Milo savait que Camus savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Camus semblait désolé. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour l'aider. Et Milo glissait, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Puis tout à coup, il vit la lueur de détermination dans les yeux de Camus, cette lueur qui dit que non, tout n'est pas perdu.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir ici, tu m'entends ?!

-Camus…

-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ici.

Il vit Camus prendre une grande respiration, puis se laisser doucement glisser le long du sol boueux pour le rejoindre.

-Camus ! Non ! Arrête !

Milo était encore plus paniqué de le voir s'approcher. Il ne voulait pas que Camus meurt lui aussi. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Il se sentait tellement inutile ! Puis tout à coup, il sentit la chaleur de la main de Camus envelopper la sienne. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens.

-C-Camus ?

-Ecoute-moi, murmura le médecin, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps comme ça. Je vais utiliser mes dernières forces pour te faire remonter. Dès que tu le pourras, accroche-toi au bord et hisse-toi sur la terre ferme.

-M-Mais et toi ?!

-Fais ce que je te dis !

-Camus, non !

Mais trop tard. En une fraction de seconde, Milo sentit son corps tout entier être projeté vers le haut. Ressemblant ses dernière force, il s'agrippa à une racine qui sortait du sol et se hissa sur la terre ferme, comme le lui avait ordonné Camus. Mais il ne prit même pas le temps de se réjouir, il ne pensait plus qu'à Camus. Il se précipita presque en avant pour lui tendre la main, mais le médecin avait glissé, il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

-Camus !

-Sauve-toi, Milo, dit Camus en tentant désespérément de ne pas tomber.

-Non, pas sans toi !

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, pars !

-Non !

Milo n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Camus s'enfoncer tout simplement parce qu'il avait pris sa place.

-Je vais te sauver, je… je vais trouver de l'aide, accroche-toi !

-Ca ne sert à rien, Milo.

-Je reviens, je te le promets !

-C'est trop tard.

-Je… je n'en ai que pour une minute !

-Ecoute-moi.

-NON !

Milo passa une de ses mains couvertes de sang et de boue sur le visage, cherchant à camoufler ses larmes.

-Non je… je ne veux pas que tu meurs. S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas !

Mais les prunelles de Camus semblaient résolues. Camus savait qu'il était condamné. Et Milo aussi. Alors Camus sourit, et Milo pleura.

-Prends soin de toi, Milo.

-N-Non !

Milo étendit son bras au maximum, mais il ne put rien faire lorsqu'il vit Camus sombrer pour de bon. Camus lâcha la paroi et son corps s'enfonça dans la crevasse formée par le tremblement de terre.

-CAMUS ! NOOOOOOOON !

Les pleurs de Milo redoublèrent encore. A genoux sur le sol, il posa son front contre ses mains meurtries et laissa libre court à sa peine. Il s'en voulait tellement ! Camus était tombé à cause de lui, il s'était sacrifié pour lui. Il hoqueta et manqua de s'étouffer tant ses sanglots lui obstruaient la gorge. Il aurait tout donné pour que Camus revienne.

Mais c'était trop tard. Camus avait sombré.

* * *

-Pas de pouls !

Angelo avait déjà eu le temps de se ronger les ongles à sang et pourtant, Mu n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Depuis plusieurs minutes, Saga et Kanon lui faisaient un massage cardiaque mais cela ne changeait rien.

-Toujours rien, reprit la voix de Kanon.

-Bordel mais vous savez faire votre boulot oui ou merde ?! s'énerva Angelo.

-Ferme-la Angelo, gronda Saga.

L'italien grommela et serra les poings. Il était prêt à mettre une droite au premier qui lui dirait encore de se taire, lorsqu'il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Il baissa la tête et son regard tomba sur Kiki, toujours en pleurs. Le petit garçon ne supportait visiblement pas de voir Mu dans cet état, et Angelo pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.

-Eh, ça va ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

Kiki hocha courageusement la tête de haut en bas, même si ses larmes criaient le contraire. Alors Angelo posa une main sur sa tête et ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de promettre.

-T'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer.

Et de toute façon, il était prêt à leur mettre le couteau sous la gorge pour qu'ils ramènent Mu à la vie.

* * *

-Remontez-le ! Dépêchez-vous !

-Camus !

-Pousse-toi petit.

Milo fut poussé sur le côté sans plus de cérémonie tandis qu'il voyait le corps de Camus être remonté par l'équipe de recherche. Quelques minutes après le drame, une fois que le tremblement de terre fut terminé, Milo était parti chercher de l'aide. Par chance, il avait rencontré l'équipe de recherche quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Ils avaient eux aussi été retenus par les intempéries.

A présent, ils avaient retrouvé Camus, mais Milo n'étais toujours pas rassuré. Le teint de Camus était extrêmement pâle et sa respiration très faible.

-E-est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-il à l'un des secouristes.

-Ne reste pas dans mon chemin, répondit-il simplement.

-Mais…

-Dépêchez-vous, il faut le transformer dans l'hôpital le plus proche !

-U-Un hôpital ?! Mais pourquoi ? !

Et pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui répondait ? Milo estimait avoir le droit de savoir Camus était important pour lui. Certes, il ne le connaissait que depuis très peu de temps, mais Camus avait été le seul à croire en lui, à lui laisser une chance. Il comptait plus pour lui que sa propre famille. Camus était peut-être dur et strict, mais il était juste. Il avait su voir en lui autre chose qu'un jeune homme inutile et empoté.

-Un, deux, trois, on l'embarque !

-Attendez !

Milo posa une main sur l'avant-bras du secouriste, qui ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder avant de lui dire :

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

-Mais où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ?!

-A l'hôpital le plus proche, il a besoin de soins urgents.

-Et ce… c'est loin d'ici ?

-Une quinzaine de kilomètres.

-Je peux vous accompagner ?

-Désolé petit, l'équipe est au complet.

-Mais Camus est…

-On n'a pas de place pour toi.

Milo resta stoïque, totalement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était couvert de boue, ses mains étaient en sang, il n'avait pas cessé de pleurer et pourtant… personne ne lui avait demandé s'il se sentait bien. Comme s'il était invisible. Il pouvait l'accepter, il avait l'habitude. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter ne pas avoir le droit d'être auprès de Camus. Camus s'était sacrifié pour lui. Il voulait être avec lui.

Il s'approcha du brancard de fortune sur lequel Camus était allongé. Ses traits étaient calmes, sa respiration si lente qu'il aurait pu le croire endormi. Il saisit sa main et la serra doucement entre les siennes avant de dire :

-Je te retrouverai, je te le promets, Camus.

Puis il vit les secouristes partir sans un seul regard en arrière. Il avait été laissé derrière, comme toujours. Et Camus était parti. Il était à présent seul. Blessé, infiniment triste… et seul. Comme un horrible cauchemar. Il ferma les yeux, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, rien n'avait changé. Alors il se laissa tomber au sol, enfouit son visage entre ses mains, et se remit à pleurer, encore et encore.

Il était seul, et c'était entièrement sa faute.

* * *

-On l'emmène.

-Wow wow wow, une minute ! Vous l'emmenez où ?!

-A l'hôpital.

Angelo se raidit tandis que, derrière lui, Kiki éclatait à nouveau en sanglots. L'hôpital ? Pourquoi ça ? Le cœur de Mu battait à nouveau depuis quelques minutes, mais il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Mais il était en vie… alors pourquoi l'emmener à l'hôpital ?!

-Pourquoi ça ?!

-Mu a besoin de soins. Et les enfants aussi. Nous allons transporter les blessés les plus graves en urgence. Reste ici avec les autres, nous viendrons vous chercher plus tard.

-Pardon ?! Pas question !

-Ce n'est pas une suggestion, Angelo. C'est un ordre, dit Kanon.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui au juste ?! Personne ne me donne d'ordres, c'est clair ?!

Si cette petite prude pensait sérieusement qu'il pouvait le mener par le bout du nez, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Personne ne lui donnait des ordres. Son père l'avait compris depuis longtemps.

-On part, ajouta Saga. Et tu ne viens pas avec nous.

-Je voudrais bien voir ça.

-Angelo.

Angelo planta son regard plein de rage dans celui de Saga. Il était prêt à lui en coller une quand Saga prit à nouveau la parole.

-Kiki a besoin de toi. Les autres enfants aussi. Mu a risqué sa vie pour eux. Il s'est toujours battu pour les protéger. Et aujourd'hui ils ont besoin de toi.

-Je ne suis pas une baby-sitter.

-Mu a besoin de toi.

Alors Angelo se tut. Même si celui lui écorchait la langue de l'admettre : Saga avait raison. Mu avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin qu'il prenne le relais pour lui permettre de se reposer. Alors il s'approcha du corps toujours inerte de Mu et, un sourire triste collé au visage, il dégagea son front de quelques mèches de cheveux.

-Eh, te fais pas de mauvais sang, ok ? Je vais m'occuper de tes mômes. Mais t'as intérêt à ne pas nous lâcher, compris ?

Bien évidemment, Mu ne lui répondit pas. Il le vit disparaître au loin, accompagné de Saga, Kanon et d'autres enfants avec des blessures sérieuses. Et Angelo resta là, avec Kiki, et d'autres gosses qui chouinaient. Il se laissa tomber au sol, glissant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre, grommela-t-il.

Ni une ni deux, il vit Kiki disparaître avant de lui ramener un verre… d'eau.

-Pour toi, dit le petit garçon en frottant ses yeux rougis.

Angelo arbora un léger sourire, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui murmura un vague ''merci gamin''. Il ne pouvait quand même pas dire au gosse qu'il tuerait pour un verre de vodka.


	7. Tourner la page

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Voici arrivé le chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Bisous bisous 3 _

* * *

_Bip bip bip_

Ce bruit le rendait fou.

_Bip bip bip_

Et pourtant, il signifiait que Mu était bel et bien en vie.

_Bip bip bip_

Pourtant, à voir la tête du médecin, Angelo aurait aisément pu croire le contraire : il était pâle comme la mort.

_Bip bip bip_

Mais il était vivant. Saga et Kanon l'avaient emmené quelques heures plus tôt. En chemin, ils lui avaient dit que l'état de Mu était stable, mais qu'il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaires. Selon eux, le médecin avait reçu un gros choc à la tête, et ils ignoraient s'ils seraient encore en pleine possession de ses cinq sens lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

-Et là, c'est toi et moi quand tu es venu me voir pour m'amener du chocolat, tu te souviens ?

Angelo se surprit à poser un regard attendri sur le petit garçon blotti tout contre Mu. Depuis des heures, Kiki montrait des photos au médecin, sans jamais se lasser. Il ne cessait de lui parler, de lui raconter tout un tas d'histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Au moins, ça meublait le silence.

L'italien poussa un profond soupir tout en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui : il était crevé, il avait soif et surtout, il donnerait tout pour un peu de poudre blanche… au moins, ça calmerait ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

-Eh, gamin, dit-il alors.

Kiki releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Va me chercher un truc à boire. Et pas de l'eau, ok ?

Kiki hocha la tête, regarda son maître Mu, lui promit de revenir vite puis quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il craignait de le réveiller.

Angelo reporta alors toute son attention sur le médecin. Il l'observa d'abord de loin avant d'enfin oser l'approcher. Il maintenait une distance raisonnable entre eux, comme s'il craignait que la proximité puisse être fatale à Mu. Doucement, il tendit un bras pour venir effleurer la joue de Mu. Elle était glacée.

-T'as pas le droit de me lâcher. C'est toi qui m'as convaincu de rester dans ce merdier… alors pas question que j'y reste seul. Compris ?

Il fixa intensément le blessé, mais il n'eut aucune réaction.

-Et puis si tu meurs, comment tu veux tenir ta promesse ?! T'as promis de m'aider, tu te souviens, hein ?

C'est là qu'Angelo réalisa qu'inconsciemment, il s'était accroché aux promesses de Mu. Il croyait en lui. Il pensait vraiment que le médecin pouvait l'aider à s'en sortir.

-Et là, je t'avoue que je tuerai pour un verre… ou plusieurs.

En parlant de verre, il vit Kiki revenir tout sourire, lui donnant une bouteille… de jus de pamplemousse. Angelo fit la moue : au moins, ça devrait être moins dégueulasse que de l'eau.

* * *

Milo marchait… il marchait depuis des heures. Le soleil s'était couché. Il était complètement perdu… et incapable de demander son chemin. Il avait terriblement soif… et faim, aussi. Son corps tout entier était engourdi. Ses mains le faisaient horriblement souffrir. Sa vision était trouble, il était mort de froid.

Il avait pensé plusieurs fois à abandonner : de toute façon, il était perdu. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Camus. Il lui avait promis de le retrouver, de ne pas l'abandonner.

Mais là… son corps ne suivait plus. Son mental lui ordonnait de mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais il était tellement faible que son corps refusait de le suivre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il tomba à genoux au milieu de la rue, dans la nuit.

Il était couvert de boue, de sang… et complètement à bout. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de venir ici, il n'avait pas mesuré le danger. Il réalisait à présent qu'il était loin d'être en vacances. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'avaient ressenti ces gens, avant de mourir. Avaient-ils eu le temps d'avoir peur ? Le temps de pleurer ? Lui ne voulait pas mourir, encore moins ici. Il pensa à Aiolia, à Marine… à Camus.

Puis il s'évanouit.

* * *

-Mu !

Angelo, qui somnolait à moitié, sursauta lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête, on t'a jamais appris à frapper ?! s'énerva-t-il.

L'homme qui venait de rentrer lui lança un regard hautain et détaché. Il le regarda de haut en bas avant de dire :

-Tu dois être Angelo.

-Ouais. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Tu as la mémoire courte.

Angelo serra les poings : si ce petit snob pensait vraiment pouvoir jouer avec ses nerfs il se plantait complètement. Et en plus, Angelo n'était pas du tout d'humeur.

-Mon nom est Shaka, dit-il en passant devant lui.

Shaka ? Ah oui, Angelo se souvenait avoir entendu ce prénom… et d'après ses souvenirs, Mu ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en s'interposant entre Shaka et Mu.

-J'ai autant le droit que toi d'être ici, si ce n'est plus, répondit-il sur un ton calme et posé.

-C'est toi qui lui as sauvé la vie ? Non. Alors fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

-J'ai eu bien plus d'importance dans la vie de Mu que tu ne pourras jamais en avoir, alors je me passerai de tes commentaires.

Non mais il allait lui arracher les yeux, à ce petit prétentieux ! Il s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant quand tout à coup, Kiki courut vers Shaka jusqu'à ce qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

-Shaka ! Tu m'as trop manqué !

-Toi aussi bonhomme, répondit Shaka en arborant un sourire.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu. Pourquoi tu viens plus me voir avec maître Mu ?

-Oh c'est une longue histoire, mais je pense souvent à toi, promit-il.

Angelo grimaça en observant ce charmant petit tableau. C'était niais et mielleux au possible. Tout ce qu'il détestait. Il vit Kiki tirer Shaka par la main pour l'amener au chevet de Mu. Et cela le mit en colère : c'est lui qui avait été là pour sauver Mu, lui qui avait sauvé le gosse, lui qui le veillait depuis des heures. Et Shaka arrivait, tout sourire, et il prenait sa place en un clin d'œil. Angelo avait eu tort de croire qu'il pouvait servir à quelque chose.

-Je me barre, dit-il finalement.

Et seul son écho lui répondit…

* * *

Milo papillonna doucement des yeux… et une horrible lumière l'éblouit. Il vit des visages au-dessus de lui et il paniqua. Il commença à se débattre, mais il était maintenu par les gens autour de lui.

-L-Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Je dois trouver Camus !

-Bon sang Milo, arrête de brailler. Déjà qu'on t'a transporté dans ma chambre sans même me demander mon avis !

Alors Milo s'immobilisa totalement. Cette voix c'était…

-C-Camus ?!

Il tourna vivement la tête sur le côté et son regard croisa celui, ennuyé, du médecin. Camus était allongé sur le lit à côté du sien. Alors Milo arbora un large sourire et tenta de se lever, mais les médecins l'en empêchèrent.

-Non monsieur, vous devez rester allongé.

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre.

Milo fit la moue, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de reporter son regard sur Camus et lui dire :

-Je croyais que tu étais mort !

-Tu me prends pour qui au juste ?

Milo sourit et arbora ensuite une mine honteuse.

-Je… je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Si tu es ici c'est… c'est à cause de moi. Si j'avais été plus rapide alors tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver, et tu ne serais pas là.

Milo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux : il avait eu tellement peur de mourir, tellement peur de voir Camus mourir… et maintenant il était tellement heureux de le voir, qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir ce trop-plein d'émotions. Il fondit en larmes, ce qui déclencha le soupir de Camus.

-Oh bon sang non ! J'ai déjà un mal de crâne atroce, n'en remets pas une couche.

Milo tenta d'étouffer ses sanglots contre la paume de sa main… sans succès. Alors Camus soupira, et Milo se sentit encore plus coupable. Puis il sentit une main frôler son bras. Il tourna la tête et s'accrocha désespérément à la main que lui tendait Camus, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

-Arrête de pleurer, Milo. Je n'ai rien d'autre qu'un bras cassé, un léger traumatisme crânien et un état de choc. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y aurait un tremblement de terre. Et puis… c'est grâce à toi si je suis encore en vie.

Milo releva alors la tête, plantant son regard plein de larmes dans celui, très sérieux, de Camus.

-Tu a eu la présence d'esprit d'aller chercher du secours. Je t'en remercie. J'ai une dette envers toi.

-Q-Quoi ? Non, non ! Tu ne me dois rien ! C'est toi qui… c'est toi qui as cru en moi.

Alors pour la première fois, Milo vit Camus sourire… simplement l'espace d'un instant, avant de revêtir à nouveau son masque d'impassibilité. Puis Milo grimaça, et Camus inspecta ses mains en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu devrais faire soigner ça.

-Oh ce n'est rien d'autre que…

-Infirmière, appela Camus sans même l'écouter.

Milo le regarda… puis il sourit. C'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui.

* * *

Angelo avait erré en ville pendant quelques minutes, et était rentré dans le premier bar qu'il avait trouvé. Il s'était attablé au bar, avait commandé une bière, un verre d'ouzo, un verre de vodka et trois verres de whisky … et avait totalement oublié toutes ses emmerdes.

Au diable Mu et le môme ! Au diable Shaka, Milo, Saga, Kanon, et tous les autres connards qu'il avait pu croiser à un moment ou un autre de sa vie. Ce soir, il avait simplement envie de se bourrer la gueule, et d'oublier tout ce merdier.

-Salut beau gosse.

L'italien releva alors la tête et tomba sur une sublime créature au sourire charmeur. Pourtant ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de jouer.

-Dégage minette, grogna-t-il, j'ai pas besoin des emmerdes d'une bonne femme en plus de tout le reste !

Angelo s'attendait à ce que la ''minette'' en question mette les voiles sans demander son reste, mais au lieu de ça, il la vit se rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à venir totalement se coller contre son dos, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Et que dirais-tu des services d'un apollon vachement bien monté ?

Angelo sursauta alors, planta son regard dans le sien et éclata de rire, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Tu veux me faire croire que t'es un mec, c'est ça ? La bonne blague !

-Tu veux vérifier ?

Angelo la/le regarda. Il ou elle était foutrement bien foutu(e), il fallait le reconnaître ! Et Angelo ne demandait rien de plus pour se changer les idées. Il était saoul, Mu n'avait pas besoin de lui… et de toute façon il ne voulait plus penser à lui. Et cette bombe était toute disposée à lui faire passer un peu de bon temps, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

-Un peu mon neveu, dit-il en l'attirant par les hanches.

-Alors suis-moi.

Il/elle l'attira par la main jusqu'à sa chambre. Alors qu'il le forçait à s'allonger sur le lit et s'affairait déjà à lui enlever son t-shirt, il lui murmura :

-Au fait, je m'appelle Aphrodite, et tu vas voir que je n'ai rien à envier à la déesse qui porte ce nom.

Angelo avait hâte de le vérifier.

* * *

-Quand est-ce qu'on pourra sortir ? demanda Milo en tournant la tête pour regarder Camus.

Camus qui semblait de plus en plus contrarié par les questions de Milo. Il avait demandé à une infirmière de lui amener un peu de lecture et depuis lors, il était muet comme une carpe, plongé dans son livre.

-Je ne suis pas devin, répondit-il.

-Oui mais tu es médecin ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire sortir ?

-Médecin ou non, ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de toi. Je n'ai pas à prendre de décisions nous concernant. Mais nous n'avons que des blessures légères, ils ne devraient pas nous garder bien longtemps.

Milo soupira : il n'avait jamais aimé rester sans rien faire, encore moins lorsqu'il était retenu dans une minuscule petite chambre d'hôpital.

-Mais je m'ennuie.

Milo planta son regard sur Camus, mais le médecin restait parfaitement impassible. Son masque d'impassibilité tranchait étrangement avec sa gentillesse d'un peu plus tôt. Il se demanda un instant si Camus ne souffrait pas d'un dédoublement de la personnalité… et ce sentiment ne fit que se décupler lorsque, alors qu'il posait sa main sur son épaule, Camus le repoussa en crachant :

-Je t'interdis de te montrer aussi familier avec moi, Milo. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Alors garde tes distances s'il te plaît.

Milo resta de marbre face à la réaction de Camus, qui se replongea dans son livre aussitôt. Camus lui avait sauvé la vie… était-ce à ce point naïf de penser que cette situation avait tissé des liens entre eux ? Visiblement, oui. Il avait senti Camus se raidir à son contact. Peut-être n'était-il simplement pas tactile ? En tout cas, sa réaction avait profondément blessé Milo. Dans ce monde irréel, il avait pensé pouvoir se raccrocher à Camus… il avait peut-être eu tort.

* * *

-A la prochaine mon mignon, on remet ça quand tu veux.

Angelo glissa le numéro de portable d'Aphrodite dans sa poche. Oui, il avait à présent la certitude qu'Aphrodite était bel et bien un homme… et un homme divinement bien monté, en plus. Il avait atteint le septième ciel avec lui, et cela faisait un bien fou. Pendant l'espace de quelques heures, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à Mu, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Et à présent, il était bien décidé à passer récupérer son sac à l'hôpital, et réembarquer illico-presto pour un retour à la case départ… ou peut-être passerait-il voir Aphrodite avant de prendre l'avion. Son cœur et sa raison se battaient encore à ce sujet.

Les mains dans les poches, il erra dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, s'acheta un paquet de chips au distributeur, histoire d'avoir quelque chose sur l'estomac et rejoignit la chambre de Mu. Il était bien décidé à partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé… jusqu'à ce que Kiki se jette dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Eh ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?!

-C-C'est m-maître Mu, sanglota le petit garçon, i-il ne va pas bien du tout !

Angelo sentit son cœur louper un battement tandis qu'il plantait son regard dans celui de Shaka, qui attendait lui aussi à l'extérieur de la chambre.

-Il y a eu des complications, expliqua-t-il.

Des… complications ?! Oh bon sang, Mu n'avait tout de même pas pu le lâcher pendant qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec Aphrodite ?!

* * *

Milo était assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Depuis presque deux heures, il était resté incroyablement silencieux. Camus n'avait pas quitté les yeux de son livre… jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la chambre quelques minutes plus tôt, sans un mot.

Et Milo… n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche. La remarque du médecin un peu plus tôt l'avait laissé bouche-bée. Lui qui pensait avoir fait un pas vers lui… se voyait à présent rejeté à des kilomètres. Exactement comme d'habitude. Il avait envie de revoir Aiolia et Marine, de retrouver sa vie d'avant. Elle n'était certes pas plus belle, mais pas plus humiliante non plus. Car oui, il s'était senti humilié d'être rejeté par Camus avec autant de vigueur.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Camus rentrer dans la chambre. Ce n'est que lorsque le son de sa voix se fit entendre qu'il releva légèrement la tête, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-D'après l'infirmière, on pourra sortir demain. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes gravement blessés.

Milo se contenta d'hocher la tête, sentant sa gorge se nouer.

-Je téléphonerai à Mu demain matin pour qu'il vienne nous chercher. On repart sur le terrain dès demain.

Et une fois encore, Milo hocha la tête. Il sentit le regard de Camus sur lui et espéra l'espace d'un instant d'entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix… mais aucun son ne suivit. Lorsque Camus se fit à nouveau silencieux, reprenant sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée, il se coucha sur le flanc, lui tournant le dos et une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue.

Il n'avait pas envie que Camus le voit dans cet état, pas envie d'être à nouveau humilié. Il voulait simplement fermer les yeux pour oublier cette horrible journée. Oublier, encore. Tourner la page, toujours.


	8. Run away part 1

_Hello Hello!_

_Voici le chapitre tant attendu (ou pas) qui, comme vous pouvez le voir, sera en 2 parties :)_

_Pour suivre l'actu des fics, vous pouvez me suivre ici: pages/Little-Dolls24s-World/633485416737192?ref=hl_

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

-Laisse-moi passer tout de suite !

-Calme-toi.

-Je te promets que si tu ne me laisses pas passer, je te ferai regretter d'être né !

Angelo était totalement hors de lui : Shaka était arrivé, la bouche en cœur, lui avait dit que l'état de Mu s'était dégradé, et maintenant il refusait de le laisser entrer. Il était prêt à lui coller son poing en pleine figure pour rentrer de force quand Shaka lui dit :

-La violence ne règle rien. Si tu me laissais en placer une, je pourrais t'expliquer la situation.

Mais Angelo n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique quoi que ce soit. Il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux.

-Mu est réveillé, déclara Shaka.

Alors aussitôt, Angelo se jeta sur la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir, mais Shaka lui barrait le passage.

-Ecoute-moi bien, s'énerva Angelo, je ne le répèterai pas : laisse-moi passer ou je te fais ta fête !

-C'est toi qui va m'écouter : Mu est réveillé, oui, mais il y a eu des complications. Il a reçu un énorme choc et maintenant il a perdu la vue. Il la retrouvera probablement, mais les médecins ignorent quand. Mu est totalement perdu et…

-Et tu vas me laisser passer, maintenant !

Le ton d'Angelo se fit menaçant et si Shaka ne s'était pas écarté pour le laisser entrer, il aurait bien été capable de défoncer la porte. Il se précipita presque à l'intérieur et quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serra lorsqu'il vit Mu tourner la tête dans la mauvaise direction avant de demander :

-Qui est là ? C'est toi Kiki ?

Oui, quelque chose s'était serré dans sa poitrine. Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas un monstre. Il était peut-être un être humain, lui aussi.

* * *

Milo entendit Camus pester à côté de lui pour la sixième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Il le vit raccrocher le téléphone et souffler de mécontentement. Malgré ses sourcils froncés et son air sévère, Milo osa demander :

-Il y a un problème ?

Le médecin répondit sans le regarder.

-C'est la dixième fois que j'essaie de joindre Mu, et personne ne répond. Je parie qu'il est encore en train de perdre son temps avec cet ingrat d'Angelo.

Milo arbora un léger sourire : il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si Camus n'était pas jaloux d'Angelo, de sa proximité avec Mu, mais il chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit.

-Peut-être qu'il y a des problèmes sur la ligne, à cause des intempéries ?

-Je ne suis pas stupide, cracha Camus, si c'était le cas je ne perdrais pas mon temps à rappeler !

Alors Milo se tut. Pourquoi est-ce que toutes ses conversations avec le médecin se terminaient toujours de la sorte ? Il voulait simplement entamer le dialogue avec lui. Il voulait simplement apprendre à le connaître, pouvoir l'aider lorsqu'il en aurait besoin. Parce que oui, il était venu ici avant tout pour aider les victimes, mais aussi avec l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un de bien.

Il entendit Camus soupirer, et ce qu'il lui dit le fit sursauter.

-Excuse-moi, murmura Camus. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi. Je suis simplement un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.

Milo releva la tête et prit quelques instants pour détailler le visage du médecin. En effet, Camus avait les traits tirés. Il semblait exténué et… résigné ? Il semblait en vouloir au monde entier, mais Milo ne voulait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il pouvait comprendre que les choses n'étaient pas faciles à gérer pour lui. Après tout, il avait beaucoup de responsabilités.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, dit-il, tu as le droit d'être sur les nerfs. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude !

Milo lui sourit et, une fois l'étonnement passé sur le visage de Camus, il le vit sourire lui aussi. Très légèrement, mais sourire.

-Je suppose que tu as raison.

Et cette simple phrase lui mit du baume au cœur : il avait renoué le dialogue.

* * *

Angelo resta un instant interdit, regardant Mu. Le médecin était habituellement si enjoué et si souriant que le voir allongé là, totalement désorienté lui fit un choc. Mais il s'approcha cependant du lit et lui dit :

-Salut beauté.

Il dégagea légèrement son front et sa main se posa doucement sur sa joue pour l'obliger à regarder dans sa direction lorsque Mu tourna à nouveau la tête en sens inverse.

-Angelo ?

-Alors maintenant je ne suis plus ''l'ivrogne'' ? demanda l'italien avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? questionna à nouveau Mu. Quand il y a eu le tremblement de terre je t'ai cherché, mais tu étais déjà parti !

Angelo perçut parfaitement bien le ton accusateur dans la voix de Mu et aussitôt, il s'en voulut d'être parti.

-Tu m'as cherché ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Bien sûr que oui idiot, s'énerva Mu, je n'avais pas envie que tu meures !

Alors comme ça, Mu s'était inquiété pour lui ? Angelo avait toujours été persuadé qu'il le voyait comme un simple ivrogne, un pervers, un moins que rien… exactement comme les autres. Mais visiblement, il s'était trompé sur son compte. Et il s'en voulait. De s'être trompé, et d'être parti.

-Eh, te mets pas dans cet état, d'accord ? C'est mauvais pour les nerfs.

Il vit Mu hausser les épaules avant de baisser la tête et de murmurer :

-De toute façon, c'est déjà fini pour moi, alors…

-Ne dis pas ça !

-Il faut voir la réalité en face, Angelo, un médecin aveugle, tu as déjà vu ça, toi ? Parce que moi non, et bien heureusement d'ailleurs !

Alors Angelo prit la main de Mu et la serra entre les siennes. Il dit ensuite d'un air déterminé :

-Pas question de baisser les bras, c'est compris ? Tu retrouveras la vue, ce n'est que temporaire !

-Oui mais…

-Et interdit de me contredire, c'est clair ?! Si tu n'as pas laissé tomber un mec comme moi, pas question que je laisse un mec comme toi baisser les bras !

-Angelo…

-Tu retrouveras la vue. Et moi… je resterai le temps qu'il faut. Rien ne presse, compris ?

Mu hocha la tête… et sourit. Bordel, à quoi en était-il réduit, lui ? Était-il devenu à ce point attaché au médecin ? Il n'avait rien vu venir. Pourtant la simple idée d'abandonner Mu à son triste sort le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Il n'irait nulle part. Et pas question de laisser ce sale type de Shaka prendre soin de Mu à sa place. C'était lui qui l'avait sauvé, non ? Alors maintenant il allait rester. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

* * *

-Camus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Milo alors qu'il voyait le médecin se préparer.

-J'ai demandé à pouvoir sortir un jour plus tôt, expliqua Camus. Je n'ai rien de grave si ce n'est quelques égratignures. Rester ici est une véritable perte de temps. Saga sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

-Mais… et moi ?!

Milo sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer : Camus allait-il partir et le laisser derrière, comme toujours ?! Et si c'était le cas, qui viendrait le chercher, lui ? Comment retrouverait-il Camus ? Que deviendrait-il ? Non… Camus n'allait tout de même pas l'abandonner, si ?!

-Comment ça ?

-Mais moi je… je reste ou je… je peux sortir aussi ?

Il vit Camus froncer les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que le médecin avait totalement oublié qu'ils travaillaient à présent ensemble.

-Si tu penses pouvoir te défiler aussi facilement, tu te trompes. Le tremblement de terre a dû faire d'autres dégâts. Les gens ont besoin de nous.

Milo poussa presque un soupir de soulagement en se laissant tomber sur le lit derrière lui. Camus ne l'avait pas oublié. Il ne l'avait pas laissé derrière.

-Dieu merci, murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de la prière, grommela Camus. Si tu es à la traîne, je ne t'attendrai pas.

Alors Milo bondit sur ses pieds tandis qu'il voyait Camus se diriger vers la sortie.

-Eh, attends-moi !

-Je t'ai dit de te dépêcher.

Alors oui, Camus était toujours aussi exécrable avec lui, mais au moins il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

* * *

-Mu !

Angelo discutait tranquillement avec le médecin, tentant de lui redonner un tant soit peu le sourire. Il fusilla du regard Shaka, qui venait de rentrer à une vitesse folle dans la chambre.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda aussitôt Shaka en prenant la place d'Angelo aux côtés de Mu.

-Je vais bien Shaka, pas la peine de t'inquiéter, répondit le médecin en regardant à nouveau dans la mauvaise direction.

-Eh, par ici papillon, intervint Angelo en l'obligeant à tourner le visage vers eux.

Mu sourit, et il lui rendit son sourire. Ce qui ne plut visiblement pas à Shaka, puisqu'il dit :

-Mu a besoin de repos, tu ferais mieux de partir.

Alors Angelo vit rouge : si ce type pensait sérieusement qu'il allait docilement s'exécuter, il se trompait ! Il n'était pas né, celui qui lui donnerait des ordres !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en irais, répondit-il. J'ai autant le droit que toi d'être ici.

-Permets-moi d'en douter, répondit Shaka d'une manière hostile.

Angelo serra les poings. Il se retenait depuis plusieurs heures, mais il était à présent à deux doigts de lui coller son poing en pleine figure, à cet espèce de crétin.

-Angelo reste, intervint finalement Mu.

-Mais Mu…

-C'est grâce à lui si je suis toujours en vie, alors il reste ici. C'est gentil à toi d'être venu, Shaka, mais tu peux rentrer maintenant.

Fier comme Artaban, Angelo lança un sourire mesquin à Shaka, qui n'en menait pas large. Avoir gagné sa place auprès de Mu face à lui, c'était comme tomber sur la fève le jour de la galette des rois. C'était jouissif. Et il comptait bien se délecter de cet instant, et narguer Shaka le plus longtemps possible.

-Très bien, déclara Shaka sur un ton amer. J'emmène Kiki avec moi, il pourra…

-Quoi ?! Non, pas question ! Je veux rester avec maître Mu !

-Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant, coupa Shaka. Tu dois venir avec moi.

-Non je ne viendrai pas ! rouspéta le petit garçon. Je veux rester ici, je veux pas partir !

-Kiki… intervint finalement Mu, Shaka a raison, un hôpital n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant. Tu ferais mieux de l'accompagner.

-Mais…

-Je serais plus tranquille si je te savais en sécurité avec lui.

-En fait vous ne voulez pas que je reste, déclara Kiki en éclatant en sanglots. Vous ne m'aimez pas !

-Ne dis pas ça…

Mais trop tard, Kiki avait déjà disparu, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Complètement paniqué, totalement désorienté, Mu tenta de sortir de son lit.

-Kiki !

-Eh eh eh, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ?! demanda Angelo en l'obligeant à se remettre au lit.

-Laisse-moi, Angelo, Kiki a besoin de moi !

-Je vais te le ramener, ton gamin, ok ? Alors toi tu te tiens tranquille, ne m'oblige pas à employer la force contre toi.

Angelo repoussa Mu dans son lit, lança un regard entendu à Shaka et, même s'il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de les laisser seuls tous les deux, il sortit de la chambre pour partir à la recherche de Kiki.

-Merde, grommela-t-il, je suis pas psy, moi.

Mais pour une fois, il était heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile.

* * *

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! grommela Camus en s'engouffrant dans la jeep de Saga et Kanon. Ca fait des heures que j'essaie d'appeler Mu !

Des heures, c'était un euphémisme. Il lui avait laissé des dizaines de messages. Et il comptait bien lui passer un savon dès qu'il le reverrait. En tant que médecin, il se devait d'être toujours joignable, toujours prêt à intervenir.

-Ecoute Camus, commença Kanon.

Mais Camus ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Toujours très en colère, il continua sur sa lancée :

-Je sais que Mu est à l'orphelinat, et je sais qu'il aime passer du temps avec Kiki. Mais ça n'excuse rien. Son travail ne doit pas être relégué au second plan. Si ça devait se reproduire, je lui demanderais de prendre ses distances avec lui.

-Mu est à l'hôpital, déclara soudain Saga de but en blanc.

-Q-Quoi ?! demanda Camus, totalement estomaqué.

-Il a été gravement blessé suite au tremblement de terre.

A côté de lui, Milo vit que les lèvres de Camus tremblaient.

-Je veux le voir, affirma Camus.

-On ne peut pas te conduire auprès de lui maintenant, expliqua Kanon. Les visites seront terminées. Tu pourras le voir demain matin.

Le silence s'installa alors entre eux. Milo posa son regard sur Camus, qui regardait droit devant lui, son masque d'indifférence inlassablement collé au visage. Pourtant il savait qu'au fond de lui, Camus avait été dévasté par cette nouvelle.


End file.
